


【铁虫】Sin City

by Bunnyfufuu_Renne



Category: Avengers
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfufuu_Renne/pseuds/Bunnyfufuu_Renne
Summary: 世界最高企业总裁Tony/席下首席执行官Peter





	1. Chapter 1

00.

人类将他们生活的时代称为最辉煌最智能的时代。  
人造人和人工智能（AI）在诞生后，自然地取代曾经次时代劳作的工具，人类只需要占据顶端享用一切。  
国家不复存在后，由几大公司牢牢把控着仅存几座城市的管理权。Stark工业、九头蛇、神盾局相继占据企业榜首地位。负责为残存的人类榨干地球最后的精力，也为疯狂的世界维护着遮羞布一样的理智。  
二十年前，由Stark工业引发了的一场工业变革，用更精准智能的AI和能源循环利用技术投放至全世界，成功跻身世界第一。  
Stark工业的旗帜下，称为复仇者的执行官们，更是掌控着遍布各大城市的经济与秩序。  
所有的故事从一座城市开始，也将结束在那座神秘的城市。  
Sin City.

01

发出轰鸣声的飞艇盘旋在弥漫黄沙的风暴中，犹如搜寻猎物般，敏锐地冲入在地球随处可见的荒漠中。  
拥有漂亮流线体的银白色飞行器与周遭的环境格格不入。飞艇下方早已被历史埋葬，唯一与其他范围的不同之处，是“人”的出没。只是那份独特省略掉了人类居所的喧闹。从上空俯视而下，人形的生物们机械地挪动着步伐，眼神偶尔碰撞到，也像要发出锈迹摩擦的干涩感，不加任何情感。  
流畅曲线，光影感十足的最高端飞艇在当地居民的眼里和空气没有任何区别。在注满荒沙的空地上降落时，升腾起的黄沙几乎盖住飞艇原本的涂装。刺耳的轰鸣声慢慢停歇下来，仍旧游荡的声音只剩沸腾在荒沙里的脚步声，昭示着死寂之地仅存的生命迹象。  
单调得令人心慌。   
Peter将靴子踩上去得一瞬间就能清晰地感受到，土地早已死亡。漫无边际的沙尘掩盖住曾经喧哗的城邦，没有任何生机可言。刻印在历史中的繁华尽失，生活在故地的居民也随之失去了“灵魂”。  
谁也没料到这座历史上最繁荣的城市会迎来灭亡，覆灭后的哀声还将经久不息地回荡在原地。在流淌着金属色得繁华社会，没有人愿为死亡停留过久。当初爆发地惨烈，在时间的过往中也仅仅是在卫星地图上少掉一个标志。也许百年过后，海啸没过山坡、飓风摧毁繁荣、泥石埋住文明，它连存在的最后记忆也会被一并抹去。  
就算那样，Peter也认为好过现在这些在钢筋废墟上移动着的行尸走肉。  
目前还没有确实的信息去解释始终不肯离开故土的居民坚守的荣耀是什么，会让他们无论如何都不肯舍弃家园，哪怕变成没有神智迹象的“亡魂”，在失去庇护的废墟中艰难求生。  
没有生机、缺少灵魂，不明智得可笑。  
可一旦踏入死亡之城，又没有人能笑得出来。  
Peter不认为这里有任何值得调查的信息。无论发生过什么，都该像都市的命运一样，被历史永远地掩盖在宛如地狱的荒山废土下，不该再一次重现。  
可惜，破坏幻想的永远是上级的命令。  
“Hello, Sir.”手腕上搭载的腕表状通讯器连接成功，在队友们面前一直想表现得优秀点的少年明显有些拘谨。Peter明白浮现在空气中的电子通讯窗口无法看到他这一边的情景，可他还是尝试着将态度摆正一些。  
他发誓这绝对不是受了Tony的影响，比如说不想被Captain训斥关于礼数方面的问题。  
所有名为复仇者的执行官们都在等着Peter做出汇报，Tony也不例外。他沉静的眼神透过冰蓝色的光屏，对Peter详细的汇报只提了一个简短的命令。  
“保持警惕。”  
Peter不知道有哪里值得警惕。身为Stark旗下的超一流精英，他始终保持自己的主张——不存在任何威胁到自己的状况。  
不过他从未对Tony的指令掉以轻心。  
被世界遗弃的城市已经灭亡二十年。到目前为止，领域内没再出现崭新的生命，每日只静候着无声无息的死亡。当最后一批原生住民倒下的时候，早该消亡的都市也将最终沉寂为历史的遗骸。这个时间没人知道是多久，也没人在乎。  
萧瑟的风从住所的棚顶掠过，卷起的帘子将风声撕扯得空洞。  
城墙外是人类社会发展的顶峰，而内部，却如同最原始的人类氏族，连普罗米修斯带给人类最原始的火种都显得尤为珍贵。  
到底发生过什么，能让这座在生物科技上一度端坐最顶端最繁荣的城邦，一夜之间沦落为荒城。先行探测部队在人类的罪恶之城中消耗了三年时间依旧一无所获，而作为精英，Peter想要尝试最后一博。  
没有人对最后一次行动抱有信心，因为所有可供查询的资料，都如同城市本身一样，灰飞烟灭。包括Stark集团在废墟上浪费了几年功夫，早就纷纷宣告探索行动的失败。Peter决定暂时回去调整装备。飞船搭载的控制面板传来固定的认证声音，Peter尽量用瞳孔对准识别码，回应着在禁地中仍旧显得乏味的机械腔调。  
“请登记使用者姓名。”  
“Peter Parker.”  
“声波符合，请再次确认。”  
“Peter Parker.”  
“确认符合。系统已开启，祝您有愉快的一天。”  
在这种地方没什么可愉快的。Peter等待着紧闭的舱门掀开后钻进去，看到浮现出的蓝色光影，他像个小孩子一样皱起眉心抱怨着，“Hey，Karen，我们每次的认证语不能有点新鲜感吗？比如，Peter你昨晚吃了什么？或者Peter你喜欢的女孩类型？再或者，Peter请说明最强的复仇者是谁？你总得为我提供点乐子。”  
“哦，我办不到Peter。”耐心地等待Peter把话说完，立刻做出回应的机械合成女声明显和刚才的单调有所不同，在刚刚的机械音里带上了一丝相似情感的惋惜，“如果那样做的话，会暴露出我是拥有独立思考功能的AI。要知道，Peter，在大崩坏之后，我这样的AI是被明令禁止的。而外人一旦发现我的存在，就会引来世界性的破坏令。我很遗憾，Peter。”  
“但是我知道你没有危险，Karen，这不公平，我和Tony都知道你不会威胁人类。”  
“是的，但其他人不知道，也不会去了解。非常感谢，Peter。”  
“……”  
还沾着稚嫩气息的年轻人抓了抓卷曲的头发，没有心情提及刚刚的玩笑。叠在一旁的斗篷被他披在身上遮挡风沙，小型蜘蛛侦查机从胸口衣物遮挡处升空，盘旋在Peter周围，防卫着可能出现的危机。  
“Karen，保持警惕。”  
Peter重新踏入足够使人失常的荒漠，死寂的气息剥夺着他敏锐的直觉，将人逐渐摧残出脆弱的一面。  
他打算速战速决。  
全身的武器和防御手段都被调动起来，防风镜扣在年轻的脸上，彻底遮挡住面容。外界的声音惊扰不到原住民，但不表明他们无法被触动，至少外来者擅自地入侵会影响到他们脚步迟缓变调。虽然清楚他们没有攻击性，被围上来时还是让Peter顿觉悚然。一张张犹如骷髅的脸递进地抬起，视线木然地透过Peter，朝向更远的方位，随即被步伐扯远。  
被视线逼迫的压抑感催促着Peter加快步伐，很快就深入到自己都不明确的内部区域。  
肆目望去，极致的荒凉让Peter仿佛看到地球撕扯开虚华的伪装，露出本来的模样。  
不复存在的都市既残忍又美好地呈现在Peter眼前。并非他有意亵渎残存的生命，只是在远离现代文明的环境里，总会使人产生生而为人的庆幸。  
Peter是人，是确确实实的“人类”。在诸如连“同伴都可能是虚假”的时间轴里，能被称作人类的生物，都算得上是稀有。  
像是人类诞生之初的早期部落，破败的泥房是这里唯一的建筑物。没有维持基本生活的功效，更何谈美观，不过是用来供人群聚集在一起躲避风沙的进一步侵害，房间内部潦草的布置更是让他抹消深入探索的念头。难以形容的气味从后屋涌过来，Peter克制不住好奇心地掀开炉灶上放置的煮锅。沸腾的气泡翻滚着，将里面不知道是什么的食物本貌掩盖住。锅里的“食物”是否能吃下去，不在Peter的考察范围内，却让他产生出莫大的绝望感。  
当活着的乐趣都成为一种没有边际的奢念，那存在的意义到底是什么？  
在他们所表达的存活方式里，Peter只把握到了一个景象。  
“末日。”  
最终，Peter只扫荡了一圈，就毫不留念地退出他们的生存地。  
几经周转下来，Peter已和Karen失联很久，Peter觉得自己有必要给Karen报个平安。单调的机械音撩动了荒漠脆弱的神经，让这些被入侵时都表现平静的居民们忽然集体运作起来。  
就像是一块精密的机械，每一条齿轮都配合的精准无误。  
在Peter眼里仿若死尸的游荡者们，朝着他汇集过来，用手中仅有的“武器”一致对准他，如果那些也能够算作武器的话。人们手中仅有的武器是拆开的家具或随手拾来的硕大石子，粗陋的令人失笑。  
但Peter笑不出来。  
他单手扣上腰间的手枪，在一群称不上武装的危险人群中保持着警惕。  
他们的声音微不可闻，像是许久不曾交谈的人重新找回了嗓音。多么微小在聚众之后也会产生嗡鸣，Peter努力地辨别，从汇聚成型的声音里找出答案。  
“Get out.”  
他们用冷漠的声音，不存在高低起伏，也无感情波澜。他们只是机械地、重复地、服从地反复叫喊着同一句话。  
“Get out. Get out. Get out.”  
Peter下意识往后退了一步，随后他立刻做出一个确的判断——抽回转向枪支的手，立即关闭掉手腕上的通讯器。  
当水阀关闭后，泄洪般的嗡鸣仅用了几秒钟就归于平静。  
惊悚得令人不由得淋出一身冷汗，倒不是觉得恐惧，而是眼前的现象让他产生了诡异的想法——催眠。  
事实上，给一个人催眠并不是困难的事，现代一些以心理调节为职业的人群还会以此做为常用的治疗手段。可是，以一整座城市的人口作基数？又有谁会来做这么无聊的事情？用来针对，或是说触发开关的钥匙又是什么？Karen吗？换个角度来思考，AI？禁地居民们集体排斥的关键点，是AI？  
不，那一定不会是普通的AI。Peter明白Karen和其他AI的不同之处，而世界仅余的另一个知情人，是Tony Stark。  
或许Tony说得对，只有他一个人还在执着的也不一定是错误的观点。在这座陨落的都市里，一定藏着某些秘密。  
先行的勘探者们只不过是搜寻错了方向。秘密不会藏在居民窟里，他们并非机密本身，而是守卫者。  
侦察立刻出现了新的转机。Peter是个聪明的孩子，他能成为精英的一员可不是单凭着考试和训练得出的战斗值。在居民刚刚聚拢的短短几十秒里，Peter并非只是一味地警惕，他发现这些人似乎在无意识地用身体遮挡住一个方向。  
而那个方位，将是Peter的下一个目的地。  
执行官的生涯将他锻炼得沉稳，但Peter本质还是个孩子。他发现新大陆般激动地跳回飞船，拍着控制面板催促Karen飞往下一个目的地。  
Karen从来不会在这方面上给Peter提供方便。当认证信息重复地响起时，Peter简直想一拳砸向操作台，“没时间了Karen！快点，我发现了一个大秘密。”  
“认证信息失效，请重新录入。”  
“Oh my god！Karen，我是Peter，Peter Parker，史上最年轻的复仇者，Stark旗下一流的精英成员，是Tony Stark最信赖的人。我们昨晚还讨论过三明治里到底是夹沙拉好吃还是番茄酱好吃，我的答案是都要，Okey？Peter，Peter Parker！好姑娘，我们快走吧。”  
这段超长篇幅的认证信息把Karen逗笑，“Oh，Peter，你这样是犯规的。还有，你称呼我的方式越来越像Mr.Stark了，你不觉得我们应该先向Boss汇报一下吗？”  
“不不不不，绝不行，老混蛋一定会用太危险的理由拒绝我继续执行这么好玩的任务。come on！那太无聊了，他也不想想我是谁！”  
根本毋需思考，Karen也不需回答他，执行任务的复仇者和搭档多年的AI早已养成亲密无间的默契。  
载着最年轻复仇者的飞行器在荒沙中缓缓升空，在半空中甩了个漂亮的直角，径直冲入比较起禁地还算不那么压抑的氤氲之间。  
即刻告别了他的第一站。


	2. 02

02

只是从空中俯视遗迹，也能感受到昔日之都的繁荣。残余的钢筋翻起黄土露出一小截，足以映证着曾出现在世界一隅的辉煌光景。  
Peter不是历史学家，他的精力更多用来沉浸在理科学的研究上。就跟他的导师、他的上司，同时也是他的恋人，Tony一样。  
像他这样一个对历史研究毫无兴趣的人，也会忍不住对地面的场景发出感慨，“你能相信吗，Karen，听说那是最繁荣的城市，怎么会一夜之间就消失了。”  
“我领悟不到同样的感想，根据数据显示，你说的是事实。你是在对调查报告存在疑问吗，Peter？”  
“哦不，不，Karen，这只是单纯地感慨，毕竟这看上去挺壮观的不是吗？额……别有风情！”话一出口Peter立刻察觉到对残骸的不敬重，连忙琢磨出另一个词来形容，又突然像是想起什么的换上无法掩盖的失落语调，“如果他在这里，会和我一样兴奋吗？Hey，Karen，你记得Tony有几年没陪我出任务了吗？每次都用公司忙的借口来搪塞我，我记得他分明是一个习惯自己搞定一切的人，连Pepper都为这事儿发过好几次火。”  
像是陷入对过往的短暂回忆里，Peter沉默片刻才继续开口，语调里透着的情绪也愈发明显，“从什么时候开始他放任我一个人执行任务的？你说他是不是对我……”  
“Peter.”Karen不得不用温柔的音色及时制止他继续下去，“我们可能已经抵达目的地了。”  
飞艇的屏幕中显现出前方的景色，巨大的山岩阻挡住飞行路线。斑驳的岩壁是横断文明的高峰，让闯入其中的飞行器显得另类，格格不入地横插进一片新天地中。  
Peter立即反应过来Karen所说的“抵达”的意思。不用特意分析，巨大岩洞就在飞行器停留的正下方。  
眼前的一切都在向Peter透露着，他的目标近在眼前。  
飞行器降落后，Peter全神贯注着隐秘道路的入口。无论是他，还是Karen，都开启了全面攻守系统。注意到洞口内部阴森的气氛，Peter拍拍飞行器的舱门，给自己鼓气，“好姑娘，我们随时保持联系。”  
“Peter?”Karen迟疑的语气像是在质疑他的命令，却在Peter转过头的时候出人意料的表达自己的不满，“如果你执意这么称呼我的话，我觉得你应该叫我姐姐。”  
“Karen，这个玩笑一点都不好笑。但是，好吧，我承认，你确实鼓励到我了。”  
再一次踏出的脚步明显轻快很多。  
蜘蛛型探测器再一次围绕着Peter旋转，自动为前方的道路展开探测用光线。好在隧道内部不算宽阔，高科技的探测光源足够支撑他探索到全貌。青石的岩壁粗糙不堪，几乎没有太多开采的痕迹。  
Peter被半途岩石上的一句话吸引。  
「没有人会抵达终点。」  
Peter摘下手套在青石岩的纹路上抚摸着，冰凉又粗糙的手感和入门的墙壁没有任何差异。每一个人工雕刻的字母都像是在嘲笑后来者的不自量力。  
这不像是什么机关或陷阱。倒单纯的如同创始者嘱告的箴言，一句前者寿终前的闲谈。而换作在探险者的眼里，这句横空出现在岩壁上的雕刻，更像是锻造者有意地挑衅。  
Peter因为充满讥讽意味的信号产生某种情绪，他用裸露的指尖停留在青石岩面上。  
在一句没有含义的雕刻前浪费时间实属不明智，Peter内心很清楚，但他无法停下，他愿意为纯手工的雕刻沉迷。在完全摒弃手工劳动的社会里，为什么会有彻底隔绝科技与工业的象征，像整个山洞一样。  
Peter正踏足的世界，没有任何一次工业革命遗留的痕迹。  
他再一次站起身。越往深处试探，探测光源越像是要被黑暗吞噬。与世隔绝的世界里究竟隐藏着什么？Peter还没办法弄清，他的脚步不由自主地随着逐渐旺盛的好奇心向前踏进。  
他像一个用高科技武装全身的战士，猛然踏足原始社会，在全然的不设防面前失去招架的方案。一切都只能凭借本能向前试探，不断地深入。Peter变得谨慎，他让飞旋的蜘蛛探测器将光线不断打在墙壁上，搜寻再次有可能出现的线索。可惜让Peter失望的是，再也没有相似的惊喜出现。  
除了终点的房间。  
Peter在一间布满实验台和设备的实验室里停下脚步。他当然没有忘记关于终点的那句警告，但他搜寻了一圈也没有找到隐藏的机关，不知道是时光风化了陷阱还是那句话别有深意。  
值得庆幸的是，机器的原件没有老化的太过严重。Peter尝试着接通电源后，面前立刻弹出清晰的字面，一行行的字母依次浮现，将最后的留言传递给探索者。  
“我迫不得已，保存在原地的信息一定会被‘他’破坏掉，唯有如此才能永恒。”  
他？  
没有名字的代称不由得勾起Peter的好奇心，庞大的数据资料无法绊住执行官地探寻。他掌握的学识让他在每一串数据上都能通畅地研究明白。Peter最初只是好奇，随着掌握数据的深化，他逐渐全心思投入其中。接近尾声的内容让Peter感到心惊。  
揭露未解之谜，并非想象中的那么激动人心。  
尤其是碧蓝色的光屏上显示着触目惊心的阴谋与毁灭。  
资料里多数东西很复杂，夹杂着大量的数字与运算需要Peter仔细钻研。短暂的时间仅供他大略地通读，一切关联还理顺不清。  
Peter产生出不好的预感。  
资料里描述的所有研究，都和Stark工业一直筹备的实验完全相同。Peter强行中断脑子里的猜疑，迅速合起电脑盒盖。但潘多拉的魔盒一旦掀开又岂能轻易地封闭回去。  
Peter看见一座城市。准确来说，是突然闯入他的意识中，像是沉浸在幻觉中。眼前的城市与亲眼目睹的遗迹有着相同的轮廓，它也曾拥有冰凉的金属质感和鲜活的色彩，由无数的电子元件组成充满活力的都市。生活其中的人群争抢最后一丝能源般地挥霍着整座城市的生命力。  
它们应该是富有活力的，但Peter只觉得压抑，如同身临末日的狂欢中，哪怕再多呆一秒都会陷入疯狂。Peter环顾着身边宛如真实的景象，在一片热闹的烟火气中准确寻找到电源，关闭由前人炫耀似的展现给他看的电子幻境。  
荒漠中唯一存在的绿洲，难道只为了给后来者展示昔日的繁荣？  
这说不通。  
Peter没有勇气继续看下去。他知道，这里面一定藏着秘密，而他天生的直觉告诉他，这是绝不能向世界泄露一丁点的机密。  
在Peter关闭电源后，灰蒙突然铺天盖地的笼罩住天空，本就没有一丝阳光愿意从驱壳外层透入，现在连电流窜动的路径也被掐断。  
世界彻底地陷入黑暗。  
即将到来的慌乱，恐慌吞噬掉成批的人群。  
恐惧像是巨兽般地收割着人类生存的信念。哭泣、叫喊、求救、暴力充斥整座城市。  
Peter猛地从噩梦中惊醒，冷汗打湿了前襟。他大口大口地喘息着，试图减缓梦境中铺天盖地的绝望。  
等他回过神才发现自己还在洞穴的实验室中，看起来诡异的不止是整体的构架，可能还有什么造成幻觉的装置。建造实验室的人像是提前知道城市将要迎接灭亡，将最后的一点遗骸保存起来。  
Peter不再多做停留，他选择慢慢退出隔绝人世的山洞。刚一走出来，手腕的联络器立刻鸣叫起来。  
“发生了什么？Peter，你失联了整整两个小时。”  
看来山洞内部屏蔽了所有信号，难怪他之前无法联络到Karen。  
发出讯号的人是Stark工业的通讯主管Pepper，负责为执行官传达指令。当然了，也是Tony信任的人之一。  
“没什么。”  
但Peter决定选择隐瞒。  
“Tony让我转告你，要下雨了，他让你立刻返回基地。”  
平时任何关于返回的指令都被Peter无视到他玩够为止，但今天，他在结束通话后立即开启飞行器的操作面板。  
“认证信息。”  
“是我，Peter，我知道你看得见，别搞那些该死的认证，Karen，放我进去，我累坏了。”  
“Well，Peter，下不为例。”AI的声音带上些轻快的安慰语气，把Peter第无数次下不为例地送进驾驶席，“你看起来收获不小，需要音乐轻松一下吗？《Fingerprints》怎么样，再来一杯咖啡？”  
“非常棒，但麻烦换成牛奶。”  
“不错的建议，请放心入眠，我会把你安全地送回去。”  
“谢了，Karen。”  
Peter快速地合上眼，却无论如何也没办法把幻象中最后的画面从脑海中挥去。  
从被毁灭的城市上空飞离开的金红色战甲，是他绝对不会认错的人。  
Iron Man.  
暗灰色的飞行器穿梭在阴沉的云雾中，偶尔会有闪电照亮金属涂装的机翼，预示着即将到来的暴雨。在音响中轻柔的音乐回荡下，Peter睡得安稳。  
I know that you're gone  
Maybe they'll never really fade 　　  
But I can never move on  
The minute you let go  
Tony在雨中亲自迎接Peter，他没有打伞，雨滴不断地滴落在他穿戴整齐的西装上，剩下的汇聚在水泥的地面形成溪流。Tony守在机场，等到熟悉的机型出现在视野里才暗松口气。他看着Peter从飞艇走出来，却没有立刻迎上去。  
“Pepper说你什么也没有发现，可以想象。”  
Peter敏锐地看到Tony虽然口气轻松地有如早以预料，面色还是掠过不经意的失落。  
“不，我撒了谎。”  
他迟疑片刻，还是在Tony面前说出真相。  
Tony诧异了一瞬，似乎没有想到眼前的男孩会连自己身边的人都防备。他的思路没有持续太久，便要求Peter提出他的想法。  
“说说你的理由。”  
在Tony的注视下，Peter将口袋中的主控芯片翻出，塞进Tony掌心。他在最后仍旧选择将心底的疑惑交付到最信任的人手里。


	3. 03

03

是出于激动？还是其他什么，Peter分辨不出，但他敏锐地捕捉到Tony接过芯片的手有一瞬间的颤抖。对于Tony，Peter不加怀疑地保留着绝对的信任。在即将揭穿的真相面前，Peter认为挖掘秘密的人比担任总指挥的Tony更理解那种兴奋的心情。  
Tony没有刻意对Peter隐瞒他想知道的秘密。紧闭的房门内，两双眼睛注视着植入电脑内的数据芯片。  
意外只发生在一瞬间。  
Peter带回来的潘多拉魔盒启动的瞬间，蕴藏的数据用网络病毒的袭击方式，迅速侵占了Stark大楼所有搭载的电子设备，Tony连阻止都反应不及。  
这像是一场蓄谋已久的战争，而按下开关的正是Tony本人。  
Stark大厦内部的每一块显示器，都开始自动播放起一个画面，和Peter在山洞中看到的又不一样。  
那是一间不属于任何Stark的实验室。至少在所有从属企业的范围内，没有人见过相同的构造。影像中的主角是Tony无疑，只是比现在的样貌要年轻得多。  
积蕴数年的战争一旦爆发开，没有人能够独善其身，何况它针对的，恰恰就是Tony Stark本人。  
在人类单一而执着的见解里，会下意识信服亲眼见证的事情。Tony没能阻止视频地播放，迅速在公司里流传出来的说法让包括和他并肩作战的Avengers们认定了一个事实。  
毁灭那座都市的罪魁祸首，也许，就是Tony。  
哪怕是Peter都忍不住想要发出质疑。他等不及屏幕上缓慢播放的数据文字，动手把实验数据翻到最后一页来求证自己胡乱的猜测。  
Peter有些窒息，因为光蓝色描摹出的名字，正是他再熟悉不过的——  
「Tony Stark」  
他投过去的困惑眼神没能得到任何回应。Peter知道这时候想起岩洞里不知真假的幻觉对Tony来说很不公平，但是他克制不住，他无法将降临在终末城市的金红色钢铁战甲从脑袋里赶出去。  
他当然想信任Tony，但所有的证据都在叫嚣着不允许Peter那样做。  
屏幕里播放的那一整段影像，事实上阐述出更为直观的数据。在整座世界里，与AI自我意识同样被明令禁止的课题还有另外一项，人造人自行繁衍。  
在人类自诩为上帝的骄傲时代，由人类制造出的类人型生物却一度几乎成为毁灭世界的关键。他们比人类更强壮、更聪明、更长寿，“他们”，那群在人类口中鄙夷地称为“假人”的人造人们，讽刺地拥有人类渴望的一切。  
当人类无法控制他们的时候，值得庆幸的只有假人唯独缺乏的一项功能。  
“繁殖”。  
人造人试图推翻过人类的统治，但在三大企业的联手下已失败告终，Avengers在其中立足功劳。喘息过来的人类立即开始对初代人造人展开大规模猎杀，第一代人造人很快从人类为主宰的历史中彻底消失，以更缺乏意识的第二代人造人逐渐替换到被奴役的地位。从那次起，被人类制造发明的人造人们失去了最基本的自由。他们被监管起来，定期在治安机构接受后测试基线测试，来判断是否处于精神稳定的状态。  
毁灭人类的正是人类自己，只是谁也不愿意承认。  
没人敢确定Stark工业新开发研究的项目是什么。直到现在，变得清晰无比。人造人的繁殖就算再多经过几个时代，也绝对该是严令禁止的项目。  
Tony的作为是在故意打破世界的规矩。他迎面正对上Peter明显的困惑，“你拿回来的数据不全，少了几个关键点，等雨停后，我需要你再去一趟，能做到吗？”  
在Peter成为正式的执行官后，Tony从没质疑过Peter的能力，所以Tony要的回答不是他能不能做到的结果，而是态度。  
Peter没有等到Tony的解释，却迎来更像是承认数据真实的直白指令。  
执行官不同于士兵，他们的天职不是服从。执行官有权利随时质疑和否定长官的任何决定，但Peter还是在和Tony的对视中点头遵循了对方的意愿。  
两人对彼此的依赖和信任已经成为深入骨髓的习惯。  
继续前往位于大陆另一端的城市，Peter需要充足的准备。在他与Tony做好交待离开不久，与Tony同时成为Avengers的伙伴出现在他的办公室。Tony早有预料，甚至觉得他们赶过来的速度慢过头了。  
在Tony决心接手家族企业之前，他曾是Avengers的一员。但在几年前，没有人知道原因的情况下，他毅然放弃属于Avengers的职责，转身投入Stark工业的研究实验，从执行官转为纯粹的科研者。  
Tony和Steve在那之后开始不断地争执，但这次恐怕会是前所未有的激烈。  
Tony应该告诉他们视频是伪造的吗？  
不，他不屑于撒那种谎。Tony确实参与过镜头中全部过程，一切都是真实的，不存在后期加工的影像。  
面对Steve的质问，他难得地保持了沉默。他参与的过去没有向任何人汇报过，而重启的未来也没征求过任何人的意见。  
Tony始终保留着沉默的态度，可Steve不会。他的正义感不能允许任何威胁到世界的因素，当然，他也不会轻易因为一个以病毒形式传播的视频去诋毁他的战友。但他保留的信任在Tony的沉默里一点点被消耗干净。  
“你知不知道所有人都在议论Stark工业正在进行的实验？”  
“不，概括的不太准确，只有Stark工业主楼的内部员工，我相信不可能每个人都闲在电视旁边看娱乐节目。如果真是所有人我要考虑一下管理问题以及扣除工资。我说的问题也许也包括你们？每一位执行官？喔，你看，就算是我们的Avengers也没有全员出席。”  
“Tony，你知道我们来不是为了这种回答。”  
“那么，你想让我去澄清吗？开一个内部员工见面会，嗯？跟每一个人解释刚刚那些和我没关系，分析每一个镜头的疑点。得了吧，你知道那不是我该干的事。”  
Steve举着手里现有的资料，那是直接从影像中拷贝出来的片段，“你想说视频上的东西和你无关？上面的实验数据和你新搞出来的东西完全吻合，你要怎么解释？你不要说我不懂，这是Banner亲自认可的。”  
“Wow，really？但他本人可不在。”  
“Tony!”  
“行了，收收你的脾气，我没什么好解释的。”  
“你承认了？”  
Tony没再多说一言，只是耸了下肩膀，连一个多余的眼神都不再抛给他。  
Steve不知道自己在恼火什么，究竟是针对他不负责任的举动，还是轻率又自大的任性。  
他的失望是在一瞬间被点燃的。  
“你一直是这样自私的人！”Steve猛地将手里的光屏摔向Tony面前的桌面上，光学效果的形体当然不会带来多大的冲击，Steve的怒气从口中继续宣泄着，“你就是个妄自尊大，目中无人的混蛋。”  
因为被欺骗、被背叛，被人像小丑一样耍弄的行为，Steve胸腔里藏着的怒火剧烈地灼烧着，“你以为自己拥有了最高的技术就能妄想改变人类？你做着救世主的梦，让我们的人在那块废地上浪费了几年时间，就是为你的私念吗？好，现在证据确凿，你又摆明了罪魁祸首就是你自己，你有什么资格坐在这里发号施令？就为了帮你找到那门技术再让世界给你陪葬吗？”  
Tony捡起被丢到地上的屏幕板，平常总和Steve争执并占据上风的他，第一次用沉默贯穿着他的怒火。一言不发，没有承认，也不去辩解。  
但他这样子却更触怒了Steve，拥有最冷静头脑的执行官队长转身离开，临行前还用话语最后一次刺向稳坐在房间内的Tony。  
“我真是对你太失望了。”  
Tony在门被剧烈地摔上后苦恼地捏着眉心，一言不发地等着Pepper将地上桌面上被砸掉的物品一样样捡起来放回原位。  
自己信赖的女长官似乎想要说点什么。  
拜托，请什么也别说。Tony在心底不抱期望地祈祷了一下，可惜，Pepper的语气里同样是难掩的失望，“你做的确实很过分，Tony。”  
屏幕被摔后的字迹有些失真，但“Tony Stark”的字样还是清晰可见。来访者不断离开，Happy直到最后都没有反对Tony的行为，当然也没有发出为老板辩解的声音。他在离开后面朝Tony照旧行礼，然而Tony没有错过他灌满遗憾的眼神。  
抱以信任的所有人一次次地刺痛着Tony，Peter回来时正赶上这样一个不凑巧的时机。他注意到迎面遇到的人脸色都不太好看，连忙用手扣住Happy的手腕，阻止了他关门的动作。Happy摇头劝阻显然对眼前的男孩没用，Peter从门缝挤进去，等着厚重的铁门缓缓闭紧才抬头看向Tony。  
Tony本以为人已经走空，终于能暂停下来放松稍许，一抬头却看到属于自己的少年站在门口，眼睛里有着什么自己无法分辨的东西。  
Tony强行压抑的脾气在看到Peter时陷入不明的恐慌中。他当然知道不应该冲动，尤其是对这个孩子。Tony的头脑现在比谁、比任何时刻都清醒，但他还是害怕，害怕自己的隐忍会因为面对Peter的质疑，全数溃败。  
“我做的这一切都是为了你，你是最没有权利质疑我的那一个！”  
Tony尝试着用怒火把Peter驱赶出去，直到某一天能够承受Peter对他的不信任和疏远，再去面对。哪怕他心里清楚自己永远不可能消化那份感情，但他还是那么做了。  
Tony指着门口，对Peter的慌乱视而不见，用力地吼出来。  
“Get out!”  
Peter已经抬起的脚滞在空中，又难堪地落下。想要安慰的话卡在喉咙里，怎样都没办法说出来。他有很多很多想要安抚Tony的话，还有对真实情况抱有的信任，直到他退至门外丧失掉说出口的机会。  
也许这么做才是正确的。Peter不知道自己选择退出的行为意味着什么，但他的确无法在Tony面前撒谎，他也不知道该怎么平缓快要逼疯自己的怒意。不是针对Tony，而是为自己。  
Peter清醒的知道Tony现在需要的不是虚假的关心。他需要的是不掺杂一丁点杂质的信赖和支持。而他自己，扪心自问，他还做不到这一点。  
在累积的证据和岩洞的幻象面前，他还做不到全心全意的信任。  
Peter背靠着结实的合金门，与另一侧的Tony被大门阻隔在两层空间中。  
他们从未挨得如此相近，距离却又那么遥远。  
Peter不敢再多发出声音，他连呼吸都刻意压抑了几个分贝。胸口传来的剧痛几乎撕裂这个年轻的少年。  
长时间的沉寂几乎要逼疯站在门另一侧的人。Tony挥开桌面上一切碍眼的东西，手边的电脑狠狠摔向地面，沉闷的金属碰撞声异常刺耳。碎裂的声音沉甸甸地地砸向Peter的心底，每一下都让Peter的呼吸撕扯得更加破碎。他的心脏传来无法忍受的剧痛，压抑不住的眼泪在眼眶里徘徊着。  
Peter不敢哭出声，他将哽咽的声音都咽回去，呼吸变成最艰难的事情。他几次忍不住想要破门而入，他怎么可能忍心放置Tony一个人发泄情绪。  
Peter强行忍下冲动，因为Tony的坚持，和自己还不成熟的坚定。  
所以他错失掉重要的事实。  
门内的房间里，Tony痛苦地扣住手腕。不过是单纯地做出个简单的动作，再多施加些力气，Tony的左手就不住地颤抖起来。那只手掌像是完全脱离了身体和大脑的控制，如何挣扎也是徒劳。Tony只能眼睁睁地看着它颤抖，几乎要扯断自己还算不上敏感的神经。  
摆在Tony面前的道路一天比一天清晰。他明白，自己和“他”，剩余的时间寥寥无几。  
光蓝色的屏幕上，数据无情地将一段封闭的历史掀开。Tony抬头看向合金制的大门，眼神下压抑着许久未见的坚毅。  
阻隔两个人的墙壁坚固无比。Peter看不到Tony饱受折磨的病情，Tony也不得知Peter撑头小声呜咽的姿势。两个人的心都像是被撕裂的疼，但都执着地不肯推开那扇密不透风的门。窗外的雨下得不停，一直流淌进Peter的心里，腐蚀出一道道裂痕。  
Peter的眼里也下着雨。  
一直坚持到大雨停歇，Peter才离开，只留下黝黑的走廊，连背影都和决定出门的Tony擦身错过。  
人生中最孤寂的道路展现在Tony面前。  
即便如此。  
Tony义无反顾。


	4. 04

04

Tony Stark失踪了。  
清晨才流传开的消息在Stark工业里引发了轩然大波。Tony不是第一次翘班，但像现在这样，没留下一句嘱咐、一个指令，联络器始终处在离线状态，倒还是首例。  
人间蒸发般地抹消自己的痕迹，就像坐实自己的罪证一样。  
眼看着外面的天色又要下雨，Peter心有埋怨，也止不住替他担心。雨天不适合长途旅行，这是谁都明白的道理。  
Tony能去哪儿，他又要去哪儿？  
Peter的视线穿不透浓厚的云层，只能将忧虑都沉积在那双汪蜜糖色的眼睛里，连他自己都未能察觉其中化不开的阴郁浓度。  
只身游荡在空旷的走廊里，却怎么也猜不透Tony玩失踪的顾虑。就算五年前的事故真的该归结于他，Tony也完全没有潜逃的理由。  
人类还能在这颗枯竭的星球上存活，完全依赖着Stark工业的能源再生系统，再算上布满全世界城市末梢神经的全自动智能化配置。人类生存的星球仿佛一个饱受摧残的老人，Stark工业的全部研究是保证他生命的延续的唯一系统。  
没有一家企业、一个家庭、一个独立的个体，在失去Stark的庇护后还能生存下去。可以说，总观人类历史中最辉煌的时代，却没有任何一条法律能够制约Tony Stark。如果他想毁灭世界，也能理所应当地堵住所有人的反驳。  
但Tony明显不是个只为私欲的人。  
Tony没有离开的必要，昨晚的那段言论和证据对他产生不了任何影响，在Stark大厦中工作的员工仍旧愿意领取高价的薪水。哪怕昨天意气用事离开的Steve他们，也早晚有一天会回来，为他们的责任感，和正义感。  
Peter胡思乱想地走着，不知不觉走到和Tony相处时间最久的实验室里。  
这是一间独属于Tony自己的实验室，只有个别的几个人拥有进入的权限。Peter理所当然地认为实验室是闲置的，所以他在看到里面有人后意外地没回过神，呆愣很久才想起来打招呼，“Hey, Doctor?”  
“叫我Banner就行，Kid，看起来你很意外看见我。”  
Peter没有任何心机地点头默认，“我以为你和……”他沉吟片刻，没有说出Steve Rogers的名字，只是指了指大门的方向，“你和他们一样，都离开了。”  
“也许我应该那么做，但我没其他地方可去。”Banner停下手里的活计，把应该重要的资料随手抛上桌面，“更重要的是，我不认为离开一定是正确的选择。”  
“你……相信他？”Peter试探着小心斟酌每一个字，最后还是用少年般心急的冲动直接问出。  
“相信？Tony是个即任性又不负责任的家伙，从不在乎给身边人添什么麻烦。有人评价他为了达到目的会不择一切手段，我倒是挺赞同的。相信他，得了吧，他的确就是那种疯狂的科学家。”Banner抬头看了眼Peter有些苍白的脸色，话锋突然地变得轻松，“可是我也知道一点，如果那个人有意图毁灭世界，地球绝对活不到现在。我还在这里，就是因为知道Tony绝不是那种家伙。”  
Banner停顿下，似乎在为引发Peter不安情绪而道歉，“你留下的理由，难道不是和我一样吗，Peter Parker？”  
Banner清楚地看见徘徊在Peter眼里的迷茫消散下去，哪怕那个孩子还是用迟疑的口吻询问不笃定的问题，“可是，哪怕他在制造武器？”  
“武器？”饱经战斗的前任Avenger被他逗笑，“确实，人类是在不断退步的，只剩下武器还在不停升级。可是，武器这东西，摆起来叫做科技、艺术品或是古董，只有在人的手里才称为武器。还有，Kid，别被俗世的那种说法蒙蔽，你会将人造人当做武器吗？”  
Peter盯紧Banner的眼睛，认真地摇头否定那种自大的看法。  
“在这个问题上，看来我们达成了一致。所以，你还需要其他疑问吗？”Banner和Peter的关系还算不错。他很清楚一点，Peter拥有进入实验室权限的理由不止是Tony恋人的身份，更多在于他的头脑。当Peter Parker这个年轻的孩子获得通行证的那天，Banner不止一次地赞叹过他的天份，并不竭余力地帮助他成长。所以，他愿意再多指引一下这个迷途的少年。  
“你知道Tony为什么不再行动了吗？”Banner知道Tony一直在隐瞒着自己的小恋人，但Banner不认为那才是正确的做法。就像Peter自己总是重复的那套说辞一样，他不是个孩子。无论是能力还是心理，Peter都比其他同龄人，甚至是年长者要成熟的多。他应该去了解，然后学着承担。  
“他的左手已经‘死’了，这个词听起来也许不太恰当。他的神经元在几年前就一直处于衰败的状态，我不知道他是怎么瞒住你的，但他现在的健康状况越来越差。”  
Peter在从未接触过的巨大信息下愣了神，从一开始都只被教导成抱有单纯心思的他，有些承受不住突来的事实。Peter知道自己很粗心，和同龄的男孩子们有着相同的毛病，但他没料到自己对Tony忽视到夸张的程度。现在回忆起来，其实一切都有迹可循。  
Tony迷恋机械，迷恋人工智能，并且他的热爱始终让他留恋在那些科学的衍生品之间。Tony示机械和AI为朋友、家人，甚至曾经让Peter嫉妒地怀疑机械比他更像是Tony的伴侣。  
从什么时候开始？  
Tony他……  
连实验室都不再踏入的？  
他视之生命的热爱，是会那么轻易抛弃的吗？  
那股莫大的压抑感又向Peter袭来。在那一刻，Peter想放声大哭。他懊恼自己的粗心，自己的不关心，只顾着沉浸他的保护之中，却总是在忽视最关键的问题。  
责任心比谁都大的Iron Man不再出任务，两个人约会时候只用过右手，在办公室见到他总是在揉着手臂。他又是从什么时候开始不再玩那些刺激的项目，又是什么时候起不再收藏珍饈的美酒。  
他们的生活失去喝彩，减少了拥抱，就连见面的时长都日渐缩短。  
原来一切都有迹可循，只是自己在不断地忽视。Peter开始忍不住担忧，Tony会责怪他吗？会因为像是漠不关心的不在意而讨厌自己吗？Tony对自己包容的底线在哪里？  
口口声声地说自己不是孩子，却一直谈着孩子般幼稚的恋爱。  
年长的恋人把一切都规划好，让他生活在桃源乡里，不受这世界的欺凌，也感受不到年长恋人独自承受的苦恼。  
Banner没有忽视掉年轻精英脸上的震惊，但他仍旧下了逐客令，“好了Kid，你应该把实验室还给我，等Tony回来发现我的实验还没完成，我可不确定在他嘲笑我的时候不会给他来上一拳。”  
“他的手是怎么……”  
“我不知道，Kid，我和他可没那么熟。现在，我只知道，他需要你，我们也需要你把真相带给大家。但Tony那边，你应该比我们，比任何人更清楚。”  
Peter不知道是怎么离开熟悉的实验室的，但从他走出来的那刻起，眼神里的坚定便取代了之前的迷茫。Peter突然想到另一件事，Tony的出走并不是没有任何留言，他只给Peter一个人留下信号——只有短短一句命令。  
“等雨停后，我需要你再去一趟，能做到吗？”  
Peter瞬间理清Tony的去向究竟是哪里。  
他立刻反身走向自己的飞行器，Karen像是恭候他多时，在他登机后便询问他是否直接前往目的地。  
“Hey，Karen！你一直都知道？”  
“事实上是，你一直没有咨询过我这方面的问题。”  
“我……”Peter顿住后面要爆发的脾气，连忙不再思考自己今天从头到尾做过多少愚蠢的事，“你能联系到Jarvis吗？”  
“我很抱歉，Peter，从今早开始就一直不行。就像昨天联系不到你一样，今天的信号也是彻底中断的。”  
这更加确定了Peter先前的猜测。他强行压制住心底的失落，但这次明显变得聪明些，“他离开前说过什么？或者是有什么指示吗？“  
“你终于问到了，值得庆祝，Boss在离开前确实嘱咐过一句话。他让我转告你，‘在找到我之前，你还记得Liz吗？’”  
“Liz?”Peter在听到耳熟的名字后，反应了很久还没明白过来Tony话中的暗示，但他及时捕捉到Karen话中的不妥之处，“等等，Karen，你说我终于问到了，什么意思？难道Tony还命令过你，我不主动问的话就不许告诉我？”  
“回答正确，搭档。♪”为表示自己的欣喜情绪，活跃的AI甚至破费心思的在屏幕上打出了表达开心的音符。  
“该死的！”Peter用脚踹上飞行器的门，不满地盯着操作面板上的一串画面化的程序，“真像该死的他的作风，Karen，你是我的AI，不是那个混蛋Boss的，你这时候应该主动帮我！”  
“Emm…”Karen清爽地发出一阵类似犹豫的声音，像是为调动Peter胃口地抬高音调，“但Boss说你一定会问到的，到时候你的反应也一定会很有趣，并且嘱咐我千万要录下来。Peter，这次我可是站在你这一边的，他的做法确实太过分了，但非常有趣。所以我选择告诉你实情，也将录像传输了过去。♪”  
“Karen——?”  
Peter抱着头在心底狠骂了一顿离家出走的不良老板，沮丧地不再理会“不和自己同仇敌忾的、老混蛋发明的、热衷耍人”的AI，气恼地命令Karen调出所有关于Liz的资料。  
关于Liz。  
Peter其实是很熟悉的。  
在他成为执行官之前，还是预备成员的他，就和在Stark工业里从事科研工作的Liz相互认识，甚至还差点和这个热情洋溢的姑娘发展成恋人。拆散他们的理由，说起来让Peter现在还觉得有些对不起她。  
当Liz的资料浮现在屏幕上时，Peter的注意力有点飘忽。他搞不清Tony提起她的用意，从这份简单的数据上也查不到任何有实用性的资料。  
他们没有在一起的原因，很简单。  
因为Liz是人造人。  
Peter不复杂的心思分不清人类和人造人的区别。在他眼里，人造人除了隐藏在眼球上的一串制造代码外，和人类没有任何区别。他们思考，做事，也会欢笑和哭泣。在Peter单纯又清澈的头脑里，还不清楚所谓的“假人”在这个社会里面临着怎样的歧视，也从未了解过他们经历过什么，负担着什么。  
在Liz率先爱上他并展开追求之后，上级立刻下达了对Peter个人而言简直是残酷又难以理解的命令。  
拥有爱情的人造人，是“不符合安全法”的“违禁品”。  
Liz将被执行销毁命令，即刻执行。  
身为预备成员的Peter没有办法为差点成为恋人的女孩儿做任何事。他甚至搞不明白，这个姑娘只是喜欢上了自己，为什么必须面对死亡。他为此感到愧疚，在被自责和无助所困扰时候他遇到了Tony。Peter不认识面前的人是谁，只是本能地求救，替未能成为自己恋人的姑娘，替一个可怜的人造人。  
Peter和Tony的相识是从那个时间线开始奠定的。  
其实Peter到现在还不明白为什么那时候Tony会愿意帮助他做这些危险的事情。他当时只顾着感激，没想到自己会因为这件事正式跻身到执行官的行列，并且在后来才知道那个男人是他的长官。  
从一个人造人简单的资料上查证不到任何有用的信息，所以Peter决定亲自走一趟。  
他按照Tony留下的资料地址找到了Liz隐藏的住址。飞行器直冲进乌云密布的天空，从富人们的豪宅上方掠过挤进充斥着衰败感的平民区。明亮的霓虹灯没有给城市带来丝毫温度，人群居住的环境依旧冰冷地展现出来。层峦叠起的正方形房子像棺材般地胡乱罗列在一起，没有秩序，更欠缺美感。  
Peter不是第一次进入所谓的平民区，但每一次都会因眼前的景色感到苦涩。酸涩的雨水将这座城市已经腐蚀到破败不堪，墙壁上布满了墨绿色的铁锈，只有霓虹灯在城市的上空和街道上展示着企业的辉煌。那些从来不属于阴暗的角落，它们的存在只会给脏乱的街道带来更大冲击，晃出生存环境的苛责。但人群都统统陷入狂欢，在破旧的雨棚下品位着美酒，跳着新颖的舞蹈，随意地搂在一起。Peter有些不舒服，就像是看到禁地毁灭前夕的狂欢一样不舒服，这些人在逐日耗空的地球上呈现着末日般的盛宴，却丝毫不显露对未来的担忧。  
对人类来说，这就是乌托邦的盛况。  
在一堆破旧的住宅中找到Liz的住所很不容易，Peter把飞行器停在隐蔽的地方，挨个门牌地查找起来。  
他早已知道人造人的待遇很差，却从未想过差到这么夸张的地步。  
生锈的铁门上满是丑陋的涂鸦，厚重的油漆涂满了几层，让Peter站在门口皱眉思考许久也只看出来“去死”，“假人”和“滚出去”之类的词汇。他已经完全不敢想象失去工作的姑娘经历着什么样的生活，又该如何迎接未来的命运。  
Peter知道，那时候还没拥有太大权利的Tony能保下Liz的性命已经很不容易。就算今后在世界里有着无与伦比的影响力，他们两人对她往后的生活方式还是做不出丝毫改变。  
就算是Tony，也改变不了人造人的社会地位和人类对他们日渐高涨得排斥情绪。  
Peter抬手，敲敲铁门。没有多等太久，门随着开启发出刺耳的吱悠声，铁锈的磨合声让Peter有点不适地皱起眉，然后……  
他看到了Liz。  
曾经热情的姑娘比以前看起来憔悴很多，但一双眼睛仍旧精神，和初见时一样。已经变得不同的Peter却再也无法忽视她眼睛里的那串出厂序码。  
“你是来杀我的吗？”  
“不，不，Liz，你怎么会这么想！”Peter尴尬地把手从腰侧配枪的位置上抬起，举过头顶示意自己很安全。他表现得像初识时一样青涩，说出的话却再不复当年的稚嫩，“你现在的状态让我很担心。”  
“是吗？所以你觉得我应该被销毁？”  
Peter从来没有那么想过，他在Liz地质问中显得有些慌乱，甚至不明白记忆中那个热情大方的姑娘怎么会变成现在这样尖刻的模样。  
在Peter的窘迫下，反而是Liz率先笑起来，打破了两个人僵持的气氛，“我以为你会变，但幸好你和以前一样，Peter，我猜那份工作肯定很不适合你，很辛苦吧。”  
成为执行官后，天才的少年一直都享受着被人夸奖，他很难得被人询问是否会辛苦，Peter一下子露出少年气的笑容，“我可以进屋聊吗？”  
“当然——”随着大门阖上，房间陷入黑暗中，被封上的窗户阻断了街道上晃眼的灯光。房间里的气氛阴冷的让Peter不适地扯着衣领，简陋的布置让习惯了Stark大厦的Peter很难从房间太过朴素的布置下找到可以坐下的椅子。他只简单地靠着墙壁，局促地紧扣起十指，事实上他自己也不清楚贸然前来的理由。因为Tony的一句话？听起来连令自己信服的理由都没有。  
年轻的执行官没有那么多歪脑筋，始终如一的直率让他直接露出困扰，“我在工作的地方遇到了问题，我很苦恼，Liz，我知道找你很不合适，但我……”  
Liz突然伸手打断他停在斟酌阶段的句子，“如果你是想跟我谈Stark工业的话，你该知道那是我的心病。Oh，也许？我是你们这群人口中的假人，说什么心病听起来很好笑？Peter，抱歉，我帮不了你。”  
她的拒绝将Peter扯回绝望。Peter猛地抬头，还没等说些什么，Liz本能地下意识后退，面容惊恐地盯住他腰侧的配枪。每天都活在恐惧中的“残次品”时刻预防着某一天被执行官找上门，Liz清楚自己没有反抗能力，所以她做好了无数次觉悟，甚至暗暗臆想过解决自己的人会是Peter。但当这一天真的来临，还是让她一瞬间改成了抵抗和逃跑的准备。  
Peter第一时间敏感地察觉到她的反常。不管怎么说，都是他的冒失给Liz增添了太多麻烦。Peter很清楚不该再继续纠缠下去，所以他重新张开双手，转身准备离开。手握紧门把手向外转动时，语气里夹着难掩的失落情绪，“人类和人造人的关系要永远悲哀下去吗？……谢谢你愿意让我进门坐坐。”  
Peter的视线从阴暗转眼进入刺眼，正打算将那抹即将远离的悲剧关进门的内侧，却听见熟悉的朋友喊住了自己。  
“Mr.Parker.”声调冷漠得甚至连他的名字都不肯再称呼，Liz从脖颈上拽下来一个金属的挂坠，塞进Peter的手心里，“如果你真的不打算销毁我，请彻底的放我自由，Avenger。”  
Liz环住Peter的脖颈给了他一个温暖的拥抱，“真希望我从来没遇到过你。”  
然后。  
她残忍地将Peter推回色彩斑斓却无尽冰冷的深渊。  
门上尖刻的涂鸦把Peter唤回现实。明明是那样温暖的怀抱，那样充满人情气息的女孩，却将永远地活在被诅咒的恐惧中。Peter没办法帮他擦掉门上恶劣的涂鸦，那样只会让她被欺负的更厉害。他没办法改变任何人的命运，更没办法改变这个怪异的世界。  
回到飞行器上的Peter仍旧没弄懂Tony的嘱托是什么含义。他摆弄着手里的金属挂件，意外地发现了隐藏式的开关，精神恹恹的Peter连忙坐直身体，弹开隐藏式的开关。  
金属的魔盒里藏着一张照片。  
是一群孩子和Tony的合影，包括Liz和Peter。  
Peter手里的挂坠猛地掉在了坚硬的操作台上。  
他没有任何一段关于这张照片的记忆。


	5. 05

05

Peter没有任何一段关于这张照片的记忆，他在记忆之海中搜不到关于照片的印象。Peter很清楚记忆的存在与年龄无关，他确信那并非是归结于年幼能够遗忘的事情。有关Tony Stark的所有事情，Peter都能自信地记住一切枝末的细节。  
所以他下意识地认为照片是合成的。自己和Liz，还有Tony的第一次相识势必不是尚还5、6岁的幼年期。  
Peter缩在狭窄的操纵室里耐心地整理一切能够回想起来的记忆，包括父母和童年。和每个正常家庭一样，他有严厉的父母和温柔的母亲，那是一段充满欢乐的童年。Peter曾生活在这座拥有光影陆离的城市里，享受过所有普通孩子们享尽的一切。温馨的家庭，火炉边的餐桌，泛着热气的烤火鸡，那当然不是真正意义上的火鸡，仅仅是人工合成食材造出的火鸡外形。一向严厉的父亲在节日里会把年幼的Peter举过头顶，让他把圣诞节的彩灯挂上树顶，对他露出夸奖的笑容，母亲会倒着红酒召唤他们入桌。清晰的记忆让Peter久久沉浸在家庭的爱意中。他的童年从来不存在工业之都的晦涩、人造人间的纠葛。父母把他保护的堪称完美，让他纯净的心灵里曾一度不理解和人造人之间固有的矛盾。  
直至父母车祸身亡的那天。  
关于童年的所有记忆，Peter清晰无比。  
等等！  
的确，他的记忆像是一系列高像素的影片，也就是说，过于清晰。关于记忆，所有人的童年记忆，就连Peter自己在进入Stark工业之后几年的回忆都有些模糊不清。只有归属童年的那段盈满永恒得暖色光彩记忆，准确无比，又印象深刻。用什么来形容的话，像是用一道程序将这段记忆强压进过往的生命中一样。  
Peter不知道该对这段记忆存在的原因作如何解释，他只能想到唯一的可能性。冷汗慢慢从Peter额头上渗下来。  
不，那绝对不可能。Peter在记忆的罅隙中搜寻，无论如何都只能捕获到一种解释。  
刚生产出的人造人的记忆载体中不搭载任何数据。人类为了让他们更顺从地服务，企业在投入使用前给人造人植入完美的童年记忆。人类用幸福的幻影灌满人造人虚假的“前半生”，快乐成为支配的手段。人类坚信美好记忆塑造出人格会让他们更心甘情愿得被奴役。  
Peter捂住胸口，手掌的温度不足够温暖那里缺失掉的冰冷。他不肯承认印刻在记忆之匣的光彩是虚构的，他必须去印证另一件事——照片是一个误导，是一个假象。他可能会为此冒险，但Peter坚信，只要能掐灭怀疑源头就值得去做。  
等不及Peter耐心琢磨伪造照片想要传达的用意是什么，城市边逾突然响起警报铃，他的精神立刻高度绷紧起来。不止Peter在突发的状况中意识到不妙，停留在飞行器中的Karen说话间都带上几分催促，“Peter，我要先藏起来，安全之前，保持警惕。”  
Peter看着晦暗不明的天空逐渐被隶属Stark工业的军用飞行器遮挡，深灰色的舰艇群埋藏在雾气中，摸不清来意。飞艇前端的灯光刺透雾霭，打在他身上，让男孩薄弱的身形显形在一片沉闷的烟雨中，格外明显地独立其中。  
保持警惕，又是保持警惕，偏偏不该出现在城市边逾安全线的提示，有着和Tony在禁地里一样慎重的语气。雨落在Peter脸上，也削减不了他此时内心面临的煎熬。  
从军用型飞行器上下来的队伍统一装束着Stark制式军装。这个一向令Peter安心的制服色调，却在特殊的时刻令他没理由地心下不宁。Peter从不会对隶属Stark的任何事物抱有怀疑，他强行按捺住对危险的警惕，只有单脚踏在飞艇内部，向外探出去半身来审视外围军队的来意。  
“Peter Parker.”带头的军官语气冷冽，丝毫没有和上级交流时应有的敬重，“你被捕了。”  
Peter在意外之余只觉得好笑。他从来没考虑过影视剧里的台词有一天会加诸在自己身上，也不清楚谁能在Steve和Tony都不在的情况下，还能支使Stark工业的从属部队。但他丝毫不怀疑这支分队的真实性。  
因为他认得眼前对自己出言不逊的家伙——称号Winter Soldier的优秀军官。  
Peter没有任何束手就擒的打算，他用充满讥讽的眼神直视来自Bucky地审度，“理由呢？我可不记得你的等级有资格逮捕执行官。”  
“特殊时期总要讲特殊规矩，你觉得呢，Mr.Parker？”截然不同的声音蛮横得从舰队内部横插进来，打断两人的对话。Peter注意到军队为声音的主人分割开阵型，在那人出现后，不用多思考，Peter便了解事态地发展。扼制住几乎要爆发的愤怒，Peter整个人从舰艇中钻出来。  
“原来反水的是你，那就好理解多了。”  
Loki祖母绿的眼睛里蕴含着和脸上笑容完全不相符的凛冽，不加掩饰地暴露自己险恶的用意，“所以我喜欢和聪明人说话。”  
凭他敢这么大胆地说话，Peter就知道策反眼前的军队不太可能。他做出个认命的动作，假意投降，“我真好奇，给我定的罪名是什么？”  
“Ah——”Loki仰头，为少年巧妙地提问显露出更深刻的笑意，“那就请你谈一下，你是怎么谋杀Tony Stark的？”  
烘托庆典气氛的霓虹灯烟火在Peter身后炸裂开，在众人上空降临的橙红色与阴沉的夜色不断地交织在稍显幼气的面孔上。Loki得承认他第一次看见，那么温暖的色调也遮掩不住这个孩子被悲愤逼迫出的冷意。  
“我会记住你的恶作剧。”Peter甩出一句话，飞速地钻回飞行器，透明防护罩几乎在同一时间升起。等到Loki反应过来，怒吼下令留下他也还是慢了一步。  
先声鸣响的子弹只能擦到结实的钢板，磨擦的火光在Peter眼前炸裂，Peter驾驶的飞艇已先一步升上空中。不出意料，半空中出现几架悬浮着的飞艇等着拦截他的退路。Peter不加犹豫，命令Karen径直朝着其中一艘狠撞过去。  
这样一来，Peter自己的飞艇受损程度也不容乐观。  
现下的情况对训练有素的精英来说并不是难以渡过的艰难关卡，但时间紧迫，他需要找一个隐蔽地方去修理飞艇的安全隐患。  
Peter大略思考片刻，打消即时前往Tony所在地的念头。他笃定，Loki的主要目标绝非自己，而是Tony。他率领的部队不是没能力在刚才的包围圈中抓住自己，而是故意放纵目标离开。目的简单明了，不过是打算以Peter Parker做诱饵去捉到Tony。  
Loki的目标不可能是一个对时局无足轻重的小人物。Peter还相信另外一点，他的叛军在找到Tony的那刻会立即执行射杀命令。至于自己，Peter Parker？那不过是现成的替罪羊罢了。  
“真是打的一副好算盘。”Peter不屑地撇撇嘴角，再次操作飞艇直升入雷云层中央。轰鸣的雷声几乎冲破他的耳膜，在地面上滚落的雷鸣声现下就在耳边炸裂，高能量微粒的雪暴猛烈地撞击飞艇外壳。不管环境怎样恶劣，他依然坚持藏身在浓云中。Peter目前唯一的任务，是甩开身后的军队，所以他必须不顾一切地冲入厚重的乌云，冲入这颗星球到目前为止，处境最为危险的雨层中。  
银色的机身在烟雨中飘摇不定。在缎黑色的云栾中穿梭不是件轻松的事，哪怕对精英来说也一样不凡，是在将来回忆起来都不想拿来夸耀的经历。  
但首先，要拥有未来。  
防雨镀膜无法保护雷电对设备造成得最直观影响，自动操作系统和雷达全部丧失作用。Peter在云层中只要能揪住一线生机，就不顾一切地直冲过去。Karen的导航系统已经全数沦陷，甚至和Peter完全失去联系。Peter顾不上沉浸在断线的伤感中，他专注地盯紧密布在阴雨中的危机，直到甩开身后的追捕才和云层分解。  
飞行器的机能坚持到最后一刻，到着陆时刻才开始坠落。被烟灰糊住脸的Peter随意地用袖口抹把脸，整个人瘫倒在岩石旁，为成功地逃脱庆幸地释放出胸口的压抑。重获生机得轻松同时让Peter品尝到浑身的酸痛。  
Loki心底谋算的主意和Peter的顾忌不谋而合。  
当Bucky不满地朝临时长官抛去指责时，只收到一计轻蔑的眼神。Loki把玩着手里晶莹的人工宝石，眼神抛下的漠然与手中的祖母绿融为一体。Bucky逼问他为什么要故意放走Peter，Loki用只有自己能听见的低微声音嘲笑着他一贯瞧不上的士官，“谎言最保险的方式是把它变成事实，蠢东西。”  
抛下令人恼火的蔑视，Loki反身踏回指挥舰，重新下达全力捕捉执行官Peter Parker的命令。  
哦不不，现在应该改口叫前执行官，或者说，流放者？真是美妙的称呼。Loki看着在屏幕正中央出现的少年资料，肆意地挂断合作人的通话。  
在Steve带领Avengers离开Stark工业的那刻起，Loki就敲定主意。妨碍他计划的只剩下活跃在前线的年轻执行官，只要最后的一道防线不在了……  
Stark，世界不该总掌控在一个人的手里，你说对吗？  
Peter Parker谋杀Tony Stark的消息在别有用心地操控下传遍各大城市。趁着Thor等人离开，Loki果断地下达通缉令，并请求各公司协同Stark工业追捕命案在身的罪犯。  
暂时逃亡成功的Peter还不知道Loki在背后玩的一系列小动作，仅凭借对Loki的了解，聪明的没有选择在人口密集的城市降落。Peter那艘报废飞船从雷云层冲出后直接坠毁在一片荒无人烟的平原上，干裂的土地横尸在眼前，放眼望去的荒芜和曾经踏足的禁地看不出有任何差别。  
Peter扯着疲惫不堪的身体笑了笑。他不明白自己到底有什么资格嘲笑那座不复存在的罪恶之城。  
不过是用几座暂存的城市维持着人类最后的尊严，这个星球早该灭亡。多可笑，赖以生存的大地早已消失殆尽，可幸免于难的人类还不忘争斗。  
Peter疲惫地靠在岩石上，垂下来的眼帘快要止不住困倦地合上。Peter知道自己不能睡去甚至不能闭眼，失去飞行器的他只能稍作休息，过于怠惰除会让敌人尽快追捕到自己，达不到任何休整的目的。  
哪怕会被人嘲笑软弱，Peter在这时候也会忍不住想念Tony。  
他从未像今天一样无助过，远离Avengers的支持，离开Tony的关心，甚至丧失身份，失去以Stark工业为轴心的后援。他还不知道一度热爱的世界在他前行的背路正发生什么改变，却依旧深刻地知晓，在一片已经消亡的陆地上，在一个微小生命都消失踪迹的环境里，孤立无援是多么可怕的事情。  
缺失飞行器对以前的他来说，向来不是严重的问题。但现在？变成了渡不过的难关。  
方圆几十公里都不见生命的踪迹，更何谈援助。  
孤独却是他现下最佳的保护伞。他不该靠近人，不能向公司内部的任何人求助，包括Steve、包括Thor、包括Banner，包括Avengers内部的所有人。他不敢再去信任谁，他不能预测Loki在背后都搞了些什么小动作。他只能确信一点，安全生存的前提只剩下一个——继续维持孤立的现状。  
Peter扯下额头上的防风镜，用来挡住沙尘的风暴对眼睛造成的侵害。他需要休息一会儿，就一会儿，真的！他有必要让体力恢复一点，才能开始新一轮的逃亡。  
实质上还很年轻的少年强迫自己不要回忆Tony在身边保护他的那些日子。他很快发现自己办不到，尤其是像现在……像现在这样被流放的、不断逃亡的日子里。  
他无法终止脑子里回响的Tony声音。  
Peter清楚记得去年炸毁一艘飞行器后给Tony打过去的道歉电话。  
“Hello？Daddy——我又不小心炸了你一艘飞艇。”  
Tony当时是怎么回答他的？Aha，对了！  
“你在任务中呼叫我就是为了这点小事？”  
“不，我……”明明该心虚的人被对方奇怪的反问逼回来，连解释都被Tony粗暴地打断，“自己去项目部调一台新的去接你。”  
“Okey, well.”Peter在回忆中忍不住笑出声，之后自己为什么挂断？好像是因为他听见Natasha在联络器的另一端的取笑恰好被自己听到。  
“请不要将小情侣之间的床上称呼带到工作中来，好吗，Boss？”  
Peter敢肯定甩断通话时脸已经涨红。  
……  
回忆被现实吹来的冷风粗暴地掐断。  
回不去了吗？  
Peter不知道这是今天第几次地叹气，他抬头注目暗黄色的天空，盘旋的云层压得他几乎透不过气来。  
压迫神经的云层低悬在天空，在他的视网膜里被不断放大，越来越清晰地显在他眼前。不，不对！Peter一个翻身从干涸的大地上站起来，仰望着天空不断接近自己的“东西”。  
等到达眼前才发现，那是一艘最新款的飞行器，是Stark工业还没投放使用的新款飞艇。  
Tony亲口答应过他的，下一个生日的礼物。  
最新款自动驾驶的飞艇停落在Peter眼前，缓缓地打开透明隔离罩的舱门，从里面传来Karen失联已久的声音，“好久不见，Peter，wow，也许还不算太久，一个，或者两个小时？但惊喜绝对赢得过等待，对吗？”  
Peter已经惊讶地说不出话，Karen自动地默认为长久的沉默叫做惊喜，“Tony在我身上加载了一个小程序，很抱歉我没有提前告诉你，但是意外之喜总能振奋士气。”  
Karen的解释很短，Peter却已经弄懂Tony的用意。他哑笑了声倒靠在新飞艇的侧翼旁，眼睛里有点湿润，防风镜的遮挡让Peter擦不到眼泪，他也不打算那么做。  
Tony通过Karen传递的留言是。  
“你总会有面临意外的那天。”  
紧绷的心情在一瞬间放松下来，只剩下倦意。Peter翻身钻入新型飞艇的内部，欣赏地抚摸着里面还没投入市场的电子设备，并决定好自己下一个目的地。Peter从一开始就做出错误的判断，他不该觉得自己是孤立无援的人。  
因为Tony永远是Peter最坚固的后盾。无论Tony在哪里，无论Peter发生了什么。他早已为自己想象到意外做足准备，为Peter扫除前路遇到的障碍。  
Peter唯一需要做的事情，就是随心所欲地探索自己想要的答案。  
所以Peter决定不再先去寻找Tony，直接从Tony那里获取直接的答案也许违背原始的心愿。他打算顺着Tony指引的线索一点点探索过去。  
Karen收到主人需要休息的命令，直接控制着机体飞往路标暗示的方向。  
Peter的目标变得更加纯粹，他要去求证，求证自己记忆的真实，Tony Stark的真实，还有藏在世界里的秘密。  
指引Peter发生改变的那个人，无法得知Peter处于什么状态，发生过什么遭遇。就算他得知，也无能为力去改变。他在不眠不休的和自己日渐崩坏的身体作斗争。  
Tony把自己封闭在了那间隐秘的空间，不得不把一切都交给Peter。  
他相信着Peter。这也是他能放任一切的唯一原因。  
Tony Stark和Peter Parker彼此信任，没有什么能打破信条般的初衷。


	6. 06

06

Tony遇到了史前难题，或者说，他现阶段还无法攻克的难题。资源的匮乏无法用技术弥补，Tony略带遗憾地看向实验室门外空无一人的隧道。他在等着Peter，只为一个渺茫的信号，去等待另一个毫无保证的重逢。  
连Tony自己都不确信Peter会不会来，但他不会停止，也不打算主动出击。哪怕解开一切的关键都在Peter身上，哪怕在他到来后才能解开两人身上迷雾般的线索。  
在手腕的发作停止后，Tony将全部的注意力再一次投入到眼前的人造人遗骸中。  
人造人，对整个社会来说，是一种物种的更迭，是时代的自然淘汰。人类不该去当造物主，神不会被发明的东西灭亡，但人类会。  
缓和过来后，Tony立刻回到实验台前，单手扣在复杂的操作台面上，长呼着试图放松急迫的时间带给自己的焦躁情绪，“Well，再试一次——重新链接神经元构架。”  
前几次的失败，为突兀响起的失败提示音做足了前兆。早有预料，Tony仍旧气恼地砸向金属台板，细碎的零件滚落在地面回荡起不和谐的节奏。预想内的结果无法平息Tony胸腔内的烦闷，锻炼到漂亮的肌肉随着撑在桌面上的动作露出结实的线条。Tony明白表面的平静不过是为迷惑自己的内心保持片刻宁静。  
这场和时间的追逐游戏还未能认定赢家是谁，Tony已经支撑不住支离破碎的神经。  
他唯一能做到的坚定不移，只剩下等待Peter。  
Tony察觉到自己身体在日渐崩坏，手臂上的不安定因素逐日侵蚀着他平稳的神经系统。正常与非正常的天秤开始倾斜，Tony能保持平稳的时间不断地被缩减着。  
在与身体搏斗的战役里，他是个孤独又坚毅的战士。  
对于需要操纵精密机械的双手而言，不受控是最糟糕的事。Tony不打算因为时间地逼近去打扰Peter，他不在乎自身的秘密会对世界造成多大程度地影响。Peter身上隐藏的机密必须由那个孩子自己去挖掘，Tony坚信，Peter不会辜负他的期望。  
在Tony担忧的同时，Peter这边遇到了不小的麻烦。  
频繁地出没在城市中心的确是件危险的事情。和Peter先前地考虑相同，他确实疏忽了对方到达的速度，某些方面而言，James Barnes是个优秀又出色的士兵。  
“我以为你能跟随正确的人，我真遗憾，看起来你选择了错误的道路？”  
“The world is changed.”  
“很明显，我不像是随波逐流的人。”Peter趁着躲避攻击的机会翻出腰间别着的手枪，那是他目前唯一的武器。  
“和整个世界对抗？我本来以为你是个聪明人。”Bucky发出不屑地嗤声。  
Peter听来倒像是惋惜自己的选择一样，“我倒是觉得没关系。”他无所谓地耸肩，整理起自己不平整的夹克，“但我可以理解你的肤浅，毕竟你身后站着的人不叫Tony Stark。”  
Peter隐藏在话语中的含义吸引到Winter Soldier的注意力，一发子弹擦过Bucky的肩膀射进钢筋的构架中。有点可惜，不过没有太大遗憾，Peter本来就不奢求粗糙的战术能在Winter Soldier那般优秀的士官面前占到什么便宜。他在对方一瞬间的迟疑间，朝着后方快速撤退。  
刚刚的偷袭没能取得显著的成效，却激怒了追捕的来客。Peter很清楚他被迫的选择不算明智，但他别无他法。眼看着快要陷入包围，他只能采取最快甩开追击的方法。  
重新钻入飞行器后，Peter猛地拍上开关，不顾Karen的抱怨径直冲回空中。年轻的执行官被无尽地追捕激到怒火中烧，可惜他还没有以一敌百的战斗力，逃脱是他不得不去面临的选择。Peter狠狠地紧咬牙关，Loki带给他的恶作剧还没报复回去，两人又重填上一笔更浓厚的仇恨。  
Peter敏锐的察觉到Winter Soldier处于不正常的状态。  
The world is changed.  
他在某种程度上清楚这句话的含义。从Bucky说出那句话开始，Peter便加深对他的怀疑。他一边小心翼翼寻求退路，一边推敲着他说出每句话时脸上的表情。  
Loki防范着Peter一切惊人的能力，唯独不知道一样。  
Peter如同超能力般的直觉。  
历史上最年轻的Avenger从两派人首次见面时开始，就已经敏锐地察觉到不正常。作为同事，他们的关系不算差。私下里，Bucky经常在战斗技巧方面指导Peter。那对年轻人来说是不可多得的经验——实战技巧。  
没有错，Bucky确实还记得他，但也只停留在“记得”的层面。从那一刻起，他的一举一动就在Peter心中埋下了怀疑的种子。  
The world is changed? Peter承认这是句漂亮的广告词，但它属于Stark工业的敌对方。在潜意识里，Peter就不会对它产生出好感。  
Peter在接触的每一句话里都挖下陷阱，凭借他对Bucky的信任，他刻意对他的随波逐流出言讽刺，对他始终秉承的荣耀不屑一顾。但Bucky，那个从底层不断爬上来的优秀士官，明显没有对Peter埋伏下的话柄有任何不满。  
正如Tony作为Peter荣耀的事情一样，Steve也同样是属于Bucky的最高等光荣。  
现在的Bucky，更像是一具失去内核的人偶。  
再一次见面，Peter不再困惑，而是发自内心的愤怒，为那些不肯暴露在光明下的敌人。他甚至注意到，Bucky在说出那句耳熟的台词后，手臂上的义肢瞬间闪过一道危险的红光。Peter有一个大胆的猜测，他觉得荒谬，哪怕在人类科技已经达到顶峰的时代，他也觉得荒谬。  
义肢不是罕见的东西，但通过义体的技术去操控意识？就算是来自Stark工业的精英，Peter也前所未闻。他正深刻地消化另一件事，这场危机可能不止威胁的是Stark工业，而是——  
世界范围性的。  
现在不适合感慨，Peter深呼吸，用冷空气灌满胸膛。此时的他还不知道，他的一举一动正在推进着世界的变化，就像那句不讨他喜欢的九头蛇企业广告词一样。  
The world is changed.  
飞行在晦暗天空中的飞行器猛然调转方向，因为提升了防御性而看似比之前稍显笨重的枪色飞船在控制效率上却有着极为出色的动力。Peter强忍着出人意料的惊喜，手指快速地敲击着复杂的操作盘，调出地图上几个明显的鲜红坐标。Karen的声音难得带上几分不确定，“Peter？我们应该……well，这一次你来选择。”  
“Cap，我们先去找Cap。”Peter不加犹豫，手指点向标有红蓝相间的五角星坐标。他的附近没有其他Avengers的身影，Peter不清楚Steve只身在做什么，但他现在需要Captain的帮助。暗系的飞行器与昏暗的云层几乎融为一体，浓雾攀附上倾展开的机翼。富有时代感的天空，永远晦涩到看不透前行的景色。Peter焦急的希望能用手拨开挡住视线的浓雾，但他知道，抽丝般的谜题需要他一点点剥离开，挖掘真相，而不是一蹴而就。他不想再为追赶时间而忽视掉他人生中重要的人或事物。  
比如Tony。  
机尾的发射器在空中划出流畅的弧线，彻底沉淀在夜色中。新式飞行器的速度几倍于旧款型，Peter没来得及休息太久，就已经到达地图上显示的目的地。  
飞艇降落在一片废墟上。Peter不清楚这里曾经从属于哪部繁荣的历史，单从Karen提供的名称，他也无法推测到除却坐标方位外，沉淀在过往中的故事。Peter对Steve保持的态度一无所知，这令他踏出飞艇的脚步不由得变得迟疑。Peter不能犹豫太久，他在跳到地面上后努力让自己看起来轻松一些。手表式携带侦测仪显示Cap离他不远，Peter强打起精神，他需要向他汇报Winter Soldier的反常，但对自身询问的事情却不知该如何开口。  
思索牵扯着他的脚步，皮靴踩着金属的废墟向前移步。没等他靠近，就敏锐地听见手枪安全栓开启的声音。  
“Hey, hey, wait， Cap, 是我，Peter，Peter Parker。”  
值得庆幸，一贯冷静的Captain没有迁怒到Tony恋人的身上，”It's you?”  
看着指向自己的枪支收起，Peter暗自松口气，继续迈着脚步靠近Steve的身边，用张开的双手表明自己的无害。面对下一声质问后又及时停下脚步。  
“是Tony让你劝说我回去的？他还真会找人。”  
“不，不……Tony失踪了，我很意外你还没收到消息。”  
还没等Steve对爆炸性的消息惊讶完，Peter继续抛出另一个重弹，“外面到处在传言Tony的死亡，是我杀的，九头蛇还在通缉我，你不会去举报我的，对吗？”  
“哈！”Steve为虚诞的流言大笑出声，“传这个消息的人一定是疯了。”  
“或者说他本来就是个疯子，是Loki干的。”  
“可以想到。”Avengers的总指挥在片刻间便思考明白其中的构架，“很难得看见他和九头蛇合作，我以为他学乖了。”  
Steve没有等到Peter的回答，他将目光移过去，专注而认真的眼神让Peter突然有些紧张得不知道如何措辞。  
“你相信他？”  
“他”指的是谁，两人都无比清楚，Peter对同样的问题仍旧抱有怀疑，“我，我不知道，我不知道Cap，我只是……”Peter将视线从Steve碧色的眼睛上离开，在没落的城市里环顾一圈。  
“我只是知道，他是值得相信的人。”  
Peter的答案让Steve止住探究的目光，他的视线透过Peter在四周的废墟上移动。荒废的城市成为这颗星球上四处可见的垃圾场，人类生存的空间正被自己不断地压榨。人们到处宣扬科技的进步给世界带来的便利，带来的发展，只有Tony一个人愿意维持家园的生存环境。  
“你说的对，kid。”Steve停下审视周边生态的目光，重新回到和Peter对峙的状态，“也许只有你一个人看得透彻，这让我有些明白为什么Tony当初愿意选择相信你。”  
“Captain?”  
“Nothing，nothing，kid，说说你自己的目的吧。你好不容易躲避开九头蛇地追捕来找我不是为了来告诉我，你相信他的为人。”　  
Peter听话的没有继续浪费两人的时间，他把自己的顾虑和猜疑统统告诉Steve，果然看到他脸色大变。  
“Bucky?”  
“Cap，我很抱歉把这个麻烦拖给你，但是我……”  
Steve立刻伸手打断Peter的道歉，“义不容辞。”  
他们在短暂的交流后立刻分开，冠以Avengers名号的执行官们在Tony失踪的情况下仍旧保持着对彼此的信任。Peter欣喜于此，但也因为之后询问得到的答案更加困扰，连Karen的呼唤都没能让Peter从一次又一次的重创中苏醒过来。  
如果Captain说的话是真的——不，Captain没有任何欺骗他的理由，那么，可以成立的真相只有一个。  
Peter的记忆来源或许真的是伪造的，他在年幼时的确和Tony见过面，和那群年幼的人造人们一起生活过，成长过。但Peter没有一丝一毫那段时光的记忆。  
“Karen，我是谁？”  
“我到底该是谁？”  
Peter甚至没有继续探索下去的欲望。他摊开那双和人类一模一样的双手，盯着上面清晰可见的纹路。在之前的战斗中负的伤还有鲜血从指尖中蔓延，现在在指甲的缝隙中凝固成暗红的污渍。一切都在提醒着Peter是个人类。  
又或者说，像是人类。  
旅途的前方清晰可见，飞行器朝向一幢隐藏在冰雪之中的研究所飞去。Captain在离开前指明最后的道路，Peter却能感觉得到，另有一双隐藏的手在指引他朝着固定的方向前进。那，才是他继续下去的唯一动力。  
Wanda Maximoff.  
那是Tony Stark留给他的最后一块路标。


	7. 07

07

地平线有着露骨的美，一向如此。哪怕脆弱的星球面临灭绝，在一片雾霭中向外不停延伸的水平线依旧美得令Peter无法移开视线。  
金色的光晕从灰雾地带中泄漏出来，无数次的在清晨给世界带来全新的生机。  
也许没有人听说过Wanda Maximoff，但一定耳熟于Xavier实验室。对世界上大部分人造人来说，Xavier实验室如同摇篮，是记忆的起源地。  
发明和制造人造人的人类坚信，人生的某段记忆，无论对真正的人类还是“假人”的性格来说，都会产生影响。在这一点上，人造人与人类相差无异。  
造梦的科学家们为人造人安装上美好的童年记忆，更方便地奴役他们的后半生。听起来有些残酷，但拥有一段存在于记忆中的美妙前半生已经是他们人生中最好的补偿，哪怕归属于虚假的创造。  
Peter不希望他的记忆是被创造出来的，是人为堆砌出的幸福。他不相信那段和父母共同创造出的美好回忆是虚假的。一部分原因是出自Tony指引好的道路，更多的原因是为疼爱自己的父母，Peter在内心不断祈祷他们是真实存在的。  
高纬度下凝结的结晶令雪域成为地球上最后一片净土，雪白组成的世界和外面的阴霾彻底无缘，Peter的心情也随之好上一些。  
在整座茫然的雪白中，Peter乘坐的飞船突兀地显现在天空。深邃的黑与耀眼的白，两种极端的色彩融合着将光景放大数倍。低矮的房屋蛰伏在雪原下，不知疲倦的白色粒子永不停歇，未见其融化也不会堆满。长靴踏入松软的雪堆中，陷出埋没小腿的深坑，足以看出这地方有多久没有被人踏足过。  
和其他人类不一样，Peter不喜欢出门在外的时候带上防护面具，来阻挡世界里过于糟糕的空气。在一片令人欣喜的雪域，Peter深吸着仿佛清净些的空气。  
他可以想到，第三代人造人早已改变管理的模式。  
Xavier实验室在没落后，与其说是基地的遗骸，不如称作关押人的囚笼。  
Wanda正是其中之一。作为初代人造人创作团队的一员，也许她的后半生都将与荒芜的雪原共同度过。  
Peter没有过多的精力去同情其他人的人生，也没心思去琢磨对于一名科研者来说，能够在荒废的实验基地里解决余生是否值得庆幸。  
他此行的目的单纯又唯一。  
不加杂质的纯色雪地上留出一排疾行的脚印。Peter不断加快着脚步，最终停留在最大的一幢房屋前。  
高纬度带来的不只是美丽的结晶体，也有寒冷。Peter身上的单薄夹克不足以抵挡寒风的侵袭，从天而降的晶体在失去温度的衣领上结出花瓣，展现着它们独特的花纹。Peter有些紧张地停在门前，直到雪晶堆满在衣领上。吐息在冰冷的空气中结出一层白霜，将眼前的建筑朦胧地笼罩起来。等到那团未来得及冰洁的雾气消散开，Peter才去推开虚掩的大门。  
冰冷的金属质感建造无法从视觉上给Peter带来丝毫温暖，老旧的金属在关闭的一刻缓慢地扬起悠长时光的曲调。在门扉关闭的那刻起，Peter反而从容许多，除了来自身体的温暖，还有心底对踏出最后一步的轻松。  
如果真的按照自己的设想，如果自己——Peter Parker，这个人本身就是人造人，如果记忆中的“人生”都是虚构的。  
那似乎也……没什么好怕的。  
Peter很清楚，按照人造人的标准，他的后测试基线测试一定严重超标。他拥有人类被上帝赋予的一切，用比较浪漫的说法来说，就是灵魂。或许他会面临同类执行官永无止尽地追杀。在一个失去生命色彩的星球里，失去最后一块容身之地。  
但是Peter相信Tony会在层层可以预见的危难中保护他，这令他并不畏惧死亡。  
金属长廊通向未知的深渊。Peter迈开步伐，向逐渐幽深的里处迈进。尽头房间的门牌已经落了灰，无人打扫的现状不妨碍有人居住的事实。还没等Peter擦干净刻着Maximoff的铭牌，就迎来房间内部的欢迎词。  
“请进，你总不是在等着我泡咖啡吧？”  
Peter下意识地道歉，推开紧闭许久的大门。  
茂盛的丛林在眼前展露枝叶，溪流从脚边的泥土旁流淌，能听见逼真的水声，鲜花在指尖触摸过的空气中竞相开放。仅能从影视中见到的画面此刻正生动地展现在Peter眼前。  
从未见过的蔚蓝天空与早已灭亡的翠绿植物交织，热烈的生命将世界百年前的样貌呈现出来。Peter的脚步顿住，无法再向前踏进，他完全地沉浸在记忆形态所描绘的世界中。  
“很美？”  
Wanda突然将一切景象的“魔法”回收，Peter微妙又真实地感到失落。  
关于美的判断，Peter无法现在就给出正确的答案。毕竟他是第一次见到这般奇异的场景，没有人教过他相关的知识，震撼却是如实存在的。Peter忍不住嘲笑起自己机械化到仿佛AI的思维模式，很快给出确切的想法，“非常漂亮。”  
Peter落寞的目光在冰凉的墙壁上游走着，仿佛在上面能找到依稀留存的影子。Wanda没有如他愿地重新还原，她在全金属匣子般的房间里落座，“说吧，有什么事，这里可不像什么好的观光点。”  
“刚才那些是？”Peter没去急着回答，倒像是还沉浸在刚才的乐趣中，拉开椅子和柜台的缝隙，学着Wanda的样子坐下来。  
“幻象？以外人的角度来说。但我更喜欢的说法是，地球的记忆。”  
“地球的记忆……”Peter咀嚼着这句话，他第一次见到那样复杂、多变又纯粹的颜色。记忆里生活的世界是被昏暗所笼罩的，所有视觉上能称之为色彩的，都是由电子元件组成的。  
来自自然的馈赠，只有火光。  
Peter突然意识到末日场景下的火焰，和习惯的冰凉不同，带着温度的颜色壮烈地牺牲着眼前的一切。  
他只当是洞穴记忆体造成的负作用，没有在意那些景象对自己来说意味着什么。记忆自然地从大脑颞叶中如电光般划过，刺激着隐藏所有秘闻的海马体。但是Peter没有思考过其中的意义，他专注于与Wanda的沟通中，不知不觉忽略了最关键的部分。  
比如。  
Peter似乎没有分清潜在的记忆，同人工幻象之间的区别。他从未调查过，洞穴中留下的逼真景象，最初的起源地是哪里。是电子的纪录片，还是——单纯的大脑海马体中储存的记忆。   
他将手掌覆盖在透明的隔离罩上，源自人类身体的温暖给玻璃带来一层雾气，又在两人的沉默间快速消散。Peter开口说出自己的祈愿，“我务必要知道一段记忆的真伪，听说你在这方面是最优秀的，所以希望你能够帮到我。至于报酬，我现在没有办法支付，但是我以后一定会补偿的，请你一定要帮我！”  
直白的“请求”将Wanda逗笑，本意想要捉弄他一下的心情顿时消散。Wanda同样伸出手，隔着冰冷的玻璃窗贴上Peter探过来的掌心，“你能给我什么报酬？金钱？你觉得生活在这种地方的人需要什么报酬？”  
“我，我很抱歉。”Peter的表情变得沮丧，单凭着一腔热血来到世界边缘的他仿佛丧失了力气，倒在椅背时显得有些颓然。但很快，他在Wanda转机的话语中再次显现出年轻人的活力。  
Wanda说，“但是终于能碰见说说话的年轻人也算不错，这个报酬已经足够支付一件小事。Hey，你可以把眼睛对准那个仪器的镜头吗？”  
时间仿佛凝固在Peter充满期待的眼睛里。  
Wanda不出声的时候，Peter也不敢打扰到她，时间在刻意屏蔽的小声呼吸下缓缓流淌着。  
他记忆深刻的景象开始浮现在眼前。  
要求严苛的父亲，温柔的母亲，似乎是组成一个家庭的主要因素。和普通人相比，Peter Parker的童年也许算得上幸福，至少他本人对此非常满意。他怀念和父母生活的那段时光，「直到两人出车祸死亡之前」，同时身为「军火商和博士」的父亲给Peter的童年增添了许多常人说不出的压力。Peter把这当做是一种莫大的快乐，他从中学习到的知识是父母留给他最宝贵的财富。  
到此为止，都是一段充满饱涨幸福感的回忆。  
十几年的记忆片刻间在精妙的机器上浏览结束，之后的等待似乎有些漫长。Peter试图琢磨Wanda的用意，却又不敢出声打断她的思路。室内的温度从门关闭后就开始一点点上升，Peter的额头布满细微的汗珠。  
不知道是气温的影响还是紧张，在他快要忍不住的时候，他听见Wanda那带着微许比刚才更盛的沙哑开口，“你的记忆……”  
Peter的喉结艰难地滚动一下，连深呼吸都显得小心翼翼。  
“的确是真的。”  
Wanda结束交谈，她松开仪器，直盯着Peter的眼睛，似乎是想在他吃惊的面孔中挖掘出什么。  
Peter已经做好充足的准备，接受自己的记忆是由他人赋予，甚至自己是人造人的事实。可是，最后由世界上最有发言权的Wanda Maximoff终结了这些猜测。她亲口承认属于Peter记忆的真实性，她承认Peter生而为人的事实。  
在这个世界上，有时候真实不等同于真相。  
Peter在放松的刹那又觉得自己可笑，连身份都需要其他人的承认才敢去认可。他为人类的秉性感到悲哀，又觉得庆幸，至少还有外人能够去证明自己的身份。  
他在路标的最后一站没有收获到任何有用的信息，唯一做到的就是驱散盘旋在心中的迷雾。对此，他似乎理解到Tony的用心，脸上不知不觉浮现出笑容。察觉到时间已晚，也许还在原地会给眼前的女士造成不小的麻烦，Peter果断地起身，“谢谢你，不管怎么样，我一定会履行约定，将报酬带回给你。还有希望能麻烦你另外一件事。”  
“不要告诉其他人我见过你，对吗？”Wanda朝着门外做出请的动作，“放心吧，现在还光临这儿的人，百分之九十都会留下这句话。万幸，我是喜欢保守秘密的人。”  
随着Peter地离开，门扉重新合起让室内陷入死亡一般的寂静。Wanda的身体陷入柔软的座椅，目光直视着Peter离开的房门，嘴角挑起一丝苦笑。  
“报酬啊……”  
Wanda拾起隐藏在柜台台面下的相框，照片上印着的两个人正是在Peter记忆中见证过的人像。身为他父母的微笑面容清晰地显露在照片上。  
“我早就收到了，不是吗？”  
她翻转过照片，相框的背面，赫然印着不该属于Parker的另外两个名字。  
「Howard Stark」  
「Maria Stark」  
“你看，孩子，有时候，你自己所认定的真相，往往是别人希望你认为的。”


	8. 08

08.

世界步入毁灭需要多久？这实际上是一个人类想不到的过程。  
究竟世界对于我们来说是什么？人类社会，生态系统，还是这颗星球本身？Tony没办法回答不属于自己领域的哲学问题。  
对Peter而言的终点，是Tony的起点。在那个荒无的洞穴中，Tony最终还是敌不过疼痛地折磨，倒向地面。台面上的枯骨在晦涩的灯光下发着幽森的意味，暗黄的斑迹象征着时光的流逝，与铭刻年代的印记。  
代表死亡的遗骸是Tony迎接生存的另一重希望。  
在一片被人类宣告“灭亡”的土壤上，经久不见的阳光却透过浓雾透射进来，像一只展翅的火鸟，羽翼上的火焰随时会倾斜而下，来吞噬这方渺小的天地。山崖镀上金光，落败的城市残骸笼罩在纯粹的光线下，透过钢筋铁骨的间隙，来唤醒远古的情感。来自银河系的恒星似乎终于愿意眷顾被抛弃许久的第三行星。  
让世界灭亡和被抛弃的终归是人类，不存在任何外界的因素和借口。  
Tony额头上渗出的汗珠让具备自我意识的Jarvis不止一次的担心起他的身体，”Sir?”  
“I'm fine.”实际上，Tony在说话时也强忍着疼痛地折磨。如果痛叫能减轻痛苦，他不介意惨叫出声，可惜不能。所以Tony宁可苦苦忍受，来节省残余的力气，将精力专注于眼前的实验上。  
步骤他熟记于心，在等待的这段时间里，他反复着不变的过程。数次、数十次、数百次，数以千计到自己记不清地计算中。一次又一次失败的提示让他陷入麻木地循环，丢失钥匙的人无法解开最后一把锁，然而绝望和苦痛无法击溃他的专注。现在的Tony像是苦修的侍僧，迷恋地沉浸在枯燥重复的系统中，对科技的执念不亚于信仰者对上古神祇的供奉。  
生前位于腹腔的枯骨在高倍数的显微镜下细微到无所遁行。  
就算这样，Tony还是找不到任何活跃的细胞。藏匿于骨中的骨髓都早已风化，空洞的骨骼用手指敲击在上面都能发出空灵的乐声，像是上帝造物般得优雅。Tony贪心地用视线侵略着失去美感的骨骼，失去保护膜而不再平滑的关节意味逝者死亡时长之久，遍布斑黄的枯萎证明它之前所掩埋的位置。哪怕破旧也清晰可见的编号在主人死亡已久后还雕刻在骸体上，让他最终都无法逃避人造人的身份。Tony的目光最后停留在中部的细微裂缝上，那是……  
生育的证据。  
性别为女性的人造人在生前，曾经孕育过孩子，并且将“它”诞生下来。  
这个世界曾经一度面临着毁灭，其实Tony倒认为畸形的世界早就灭亡。正如他所思考的一样，世界毁灭需要的过程诸如多样，但人类自身创造的灭亡是不可逆的。他能动用自己的技术去吊着地球的最后一口呼吸，勉强维持着供剩余人类生存的资源。世界究竟对人类来说是什么？认知的社会、生态的系统，还是这颗星球本身？  
如果出现比人类更高级更优秀的生命，那么世界该是什么？又该属于谁？  
最大的讽刺莫过于，比人类更强大更优异的生命源于人类自身之手。像是当年发展迅猛的AI，出自人类地创造，却拥有远比人类更优秀的智慧，恐怕这不是高傲的人类所能承受的“事实”。  
很可笑。  
人造人不能够“繁衍生息”，怕是维持人类自尊的最后一道防线。  
Tony不得不承认，他也是人类的一员，最最普通的人类。没有人造人那样强壮的身体，没有AI那样过分聪明的头脑，甚至不愿意像Bucky那样将一部分身体机械化。Tony是人类，普通的人类，但他以人类的身份为豪。他不自认卑微，不像世界其他人那样用隔阂的目光注视着人造人，去勉强维护自己“高人一等”的身份。  
Tony Stark，有着属于自身的骄傲。  
所以他十分清楚，人造人自体繁殖对人类社会能够造成的威胁。那群可怜的人造人，在拥有了自我意识，拥有了爱情后，躲藏在阴暗的角落，偷偷孕育着爱情的结晶——一个婴儿。  
在条件苛刻的环境下，那个婴儿诞生的过程十分艰难。最后勉强保下孩童的性命，母体在不可避免的生育灾难中死亡。  
Tony曾一度考虑过杀死那个婴儿。  
他亲手抱过他。  
过轻的体重在Tony的怀里像是个易碎品。人造人的新生儿是奇迹，是未来发展的启明灯，他同样是……  
不可以存在于世上的罪恶之源，是毁灭整个世界的根源。  
Tony抱着他，那个轻到随时能被扼杀的生命。轻柔的、温暖的、鲜活的生命抱在怀里，让他忽然意识到这仅仅是一个孩子，一个没有意识的婴儿，却承受着毁灭世界的罪恶。这不对，这不应该，人类犯下的罪孽不该由懵懂的婴儿来承担，Tony愿意替他承担不应背负的一切。  
他捏起初生儿颈间的金属铭牌，轻轻读起属于他的名字。  
Peter Parker.

他在那一刻做出艰难又罪孽的决定。Tony不后悔，在剩余的生命里，他从未为那一天悔恨过。遇到Peter，是他该为之庆幸的奇迹。  
哪怕Peter本人，才是被后人称为“罪恶之城”灭亡的真正根源。  
世界的罪恶之源，是属于他的生命之光。  
Peter的确不是人类，也并非纯粹的人造人。他是由人造人自然生育的孩子，介于人类和“假人”之间的裂缝中游移的存在。对人造人而言，他意味着重生，对人类而言，却是不允许存在的“东西”。  
Peter的真实身份，除了Tony，只有埋藏在地底之下的初代人造人知晓。他无疑是安全的，但也仅能从主观因素而言。  
第一代胎生人造人，Peter，以人类偏激的视角审视，也许该被称为失败之作，因为他并不是纯粹的自然产物。由人类创造出的人造人本身就丧失天然的生育机能。  
缺陷最大的败笔在于，Peter的寿命最大极限只能维持到25岁。  
Stark公司曾经有一个合作人，他的名字隐藏在Peter带回基地的文件上，模糊不清，被岁月，或者是人为的，淡化到不注意就看不到的程度。只有Tony熟悉他的做法，身为他的合伙人，那个纯粹到疯狂的科学家，Ivan Vanko，他是一个不亚于Tony的天才。曾经有人说过，天才与疯子只有一线之隔，Ivan正是那个迈过界限的疯子。  
Tony没有否认视频上的内容，那段被人刻意剪辑过的视频上的身影都是真实存在的。Tony Stark本人的确参与过人造人繁殖的实验，与主谋Ivan Vanko一起。Tony在意识到错误后选择中途退出，让整场实验陷入了尴尬的境地。他劝说过Ivan停止毁灭人类社会的举动，但从来不把道德和约束放在心上的疯子又怎能在意Tony的嘱告。  
Ivan单方地认为中途退出的Tony是罪人、是叛徒、是逃兵。他在罪恶的城市灭亡之前，留下那段资料录像，所有诬陷的机构都是他的产物。他要让Tony认罪，认识到自己的错误，认识到他的中途退出给他带来多大的灾难。  
他几乎成功了。Ivan成功的让Tony众叛亲离，连身体也在实验中途的高危射线中濒临崩溃。唯一的预想外，是他留下的那枚希望的种子——Peter Parker。  
整个世界中唯一愿意信任Tony的人。他们曾经相互扶持着渡过每一个困难，哪怕临近终点，也不会为任何因素所改变。  
Ivan没有做出一条死路，他在给予绝望的同时也留下续命的福音。他只是想让Tony品尝近在眼前却无法得到的痛苦，可惜，他没有算计到死后的可能性。在山洞的起点，雕刻的那句并非箴言，而是Ivan对Tony的讽刺。  
“没有人能抵达终点。”  
留在起点的暗讽相应对着山洞深处的曙光。  
这句秘言的重心从来不是“终点”，而是“人”。  
Almost Human.

Peter驾驶的飞船再一次从重重包围中夺得生机，Tony所面临的复杂牵扯不到这个孩子身上丝毫。他将第一次脱离和Tony并肩作战，失去Tony的后援，与整个世界展开搏斗。Peter从来不曾得知Tony在背后为他的付出，但这不会影响他愿意为Tony付出一切。  
Tony不会为自己的得失后悔，Peter也同样如此，哪怕他失去的可能会是整个世界。  
拥有漆黑铁翼的飞行器流转在从属天空的浓云中，宛如在孤岛中摇曳的船支，随时面临着崩塌的危险。Karen是个优秀的AI，Tony本人研发出的AI当然不同凡响。他似乎永远能理解Peter的所需所想，事实上最开始也没有那样贴心。  
拥有自我意识的AI，最不同于常人之处，就是思考并进化，同时也是人类禁止像Karen和Jarvis这样人工智能的最根本原因。  
看看，多可笑。  
人类总是害怕先进于自身，又不受掌控的任何事物。  
创造，又毁灭，不厌其烦地重复着乏力的行为。从古至今，不曾改变的只有人类的劣根性。  
Peter完全不觉得Karen的存在会给人类带来任何威胁。她只是个无法触摸的家人，她像自己的姐姐那样照顾着他的起居，关心他的身体、心情，一切一切，像个活生生的人那样陪伴在身边。Peter喜欢Karen，所以他在任性的同时从来不会把Karen暴露在其他人面前。Peter还热爱飞行，坐在飞行器中浏览着世界的样貌。上空不止有比较清爽的空气，也不用担心Karen的智能系统被人发现。  
“Karen姐姐，我真的好困。”  
“你已经重复三次了，Peter，要换首舒缓的音乐吗？”  
“不不不不不，这艘飞行器还没被我改造过，我可不敢恭维老混蛋的品位。”Peter在听到Karen的建议后连忙朝着控制台摆手，他刚才是抱着听音乐浅眠的念头打开的音箱，随后立刻就把发出鬼叫般的音乐系统全部关闭。如果有机会，他希望那个总喜欢擅自做主的混蛋不要再把自己的喜好加在送给他的礼物上，比如战衣的新配色，或者飞行器音乐系统上搭载的流行歌曲。  
God! Peter感觉像是有上千只爪子在金属板上挠个不停！  
“他平时就喜欢这些玩意儿？”  
“我想，是的？”无论多智能的AI也不懂人类对音乐方面的欣赏品味，但Karen清楚记得Peter的喜好。自作主张的Karen在音乐系统中搜查一遍只花了不到1秒，随后她发出叹息告知Peter，“虽然我不知道Mr.Stark的具体喜好，但我也猜的出来，你们的偏好相差很大。”  
“Okey……那给我泡杯热牛奶，我累坏了。”  
“Peter.”Karen的声音里无不遗憾，“我们只有咖啡。”  
“Fuck！！等我见到他的第一件事就是抗议！抗议！那个控制欲强又擅自主张的老混蛋！”Peter对Tony的那点儿感动在飞船糟糕透顶的内部设计里，轰然倒塌。  
“Aha，我以为你会先给Mr.Stark一个激动的拥抱？”  
“Karen?”Peter忍不住从仰倒的座位上弹坐起来，“我警告你，我不允许我亲爱的Karen姐姐和那个口无遮拦的老混蛋学习！”  
“可是Peter，Mr.Stark是我创造人。通俗来讲，他甚至算得上是我的父亲。”  
“不不不不，我不能承认，你让我叫你姐姐，你却称呼Tony父亲。不能这样Karen，你的主人只能是我，okey？deal？”  
“……”Karen沉默了片刻，再开口时语气里带着的逗弄口气完全没办法让Peter忽视，“Ah，我又学到了一点，原来人类在床上的时候称呼另一方daddy并不能代表着两人的关系。”  
“Karen我要卸载你的程序了！！！！！！！”


	9. 09

09

尸体，极尽视野，都是属于人类和人造人的尸体。唯一能给禁地镀上生命迹象的是流淌在血管里的红色液体。Peter愣在原地，好久才回过神，他从飞艇上径直跳下，连升降梯都来不及开启。纤长的双腿顺着漆黑的飞船外壳下滑，靴子踏上地表的瞬间便跌撞地朝着激战后的狼藉跑去。Peter单膝跪落于地表的黄沙，柔软的沙地被血液凝固地无法陷下。没有闲暇顾及身上的战衣会不会被凝结的血块弄污，他把手放在尸体暴露在外的伤口上检查着。  
这是一队武装充足的军队，却枉死在废墟之上。Peter不清楚他们前来调查什么，被称作“罪恶之城”的禁地早已在全世界的范围内宣告其价值流逝，没有任何人为可以开采的因素，除非……  
Peter下意识地朝自己曾踏足的山地望去，昏黄的沙尘暴遮挡住视线，无法分辨那里的情况。他不可否认，自己在担忧着Tony的安全。  
“Fuck!”脱口的骂声没有顺着声带清晰发出，只能单单做了个唇形。  
“Karen，留在原地，我需要你的眼睛来洞察周围的环境，okey？”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Thank you，保持联系，好姑娘！”  
飞行器从外部支起警戒用的探查器。Karen没有再去反驳他的称呼，只是默默地调动一切可以支配的权限，确保将Peter前行的道路守卫到万无一失。AI的不善言辞从来不会是不讨喜的特点，“他们”比盲目自大的自然生物更注重实用性。离开AI助手的环境让Peter更加警惕，他清楚驻扎其中的原始居民没有任何攻击性，即使如此，Peter也要去了解内部发生了什么变故。  
Peter不知道的是，他了解的情况只保持在他踏入那座洞穴之前。  
Peter是一把钥匙，是令死亡之城重新运转的密码。  
血污覆盖住那一张张没有感情外露的脸，将来自禁地遗民的外部情绪渲染的更加深刻。  
Peter清楚记得自己第一次触发什么命令时的情景，所有的居民就像一块精密的机械，每一条齿轮都配合的精妙无误。从挪步的位置，武器支起的角度，包围的方向，让Peter一个在理学和战斗学上挑剔的优等生也挑不出错处。现在，他刚踏入那方土地就再次重新领悟。  
从额头上滴下属于惊悚的汗水，Peter发誓，那绝不是因为胆小。试问谁能在一块荒废多年的城市中，看到一群失去神智的游民们举起大规模杀伤性武器时还能保持轻松的态度？  
Peter一向自认胆大，可他还是立刻举起手中的配枪，横在双眼之间，瞄准着每一个可能释放危险的角落。但他很快就发现这行不通，他不知道驻扎在原地的居民竟如此之多，将他的退路彻底阻隔。  
该死的，他绝不能轻易地死在这种地方。  
Peter刹那间明白城外尸体的来源。他不知道在自己离开的这段时间发生了什么，或是谁发现什么才触使当地土著们发起攻击，甚至翻出隐藏已久的武器。该死的！这些武器之前究竟隐藏在什么地方，隶属Stark工业的执行官们可是在这片死地上耗费了好几年时间。  
无法逃离的绝望铺面袭来，Peter干脆放下手中支起的枪支，摘下挡住面容的防风镜，放弃一切抵抗的手段。金属的枪支顺从重力的支配落下，溅起地面匍匐的黄沙。  
很奇怪，Peter自己也不知道该如何解释。他只是去做最后的挣扎，在必死的局面下试图寻求出一条新的道路，却未曾预料——  
如同能吞噬一切的潮水开始退潮。  
包围他的“人群”接连放下手中杀伤力巨大的武器，将包围圈打开一个足够Peter通过的开口。相同的场景曾出现在《圣经·旧约》的卷轴中，人类无法保存下的经卷和不再信仰的所弃之物，在千年后的死寂之海中场景重现。人群铸造而成的海洋为Peter Parker分割成两筑海岸，他甚至不用持有摩西的神杖，只凭借自己的身体顺利地渡过昭示着死亡的荒漠。  
他在海洋的分割线中缓缓走过，踏上脚步里看不清的道标。  
没有攻击，也没有声音。  
死亡的原野保持着惊人的平静，如果不去看“土著”们衣襟上包裹的血迹，Peter还会错以为这是曾经那个静谧的原始氏族。  
Peter不知道前行的终点通往何方，他也没想到自己会在这么近的地方停下脚步。  
巨大的原石，中间有着人为的雕刻，手法拙劣地让人无法想象它是出自当今时代的产物。贮藏在里面的事物，连破旧形容都显得夸赞。  
Peter被眼前的事物吸引。  
没有人阻拦他伸出的手臂，张开的手指。他将隐藏在人群中的物件紧紧握在手中。  
像是为了隐藏罪证一样，Peter将获得的密码藏进怀里，不想被任何人看见。他似乎在一瞬间明白过来，为什么突然变得排斥一切外来因素的遗民们独独对他敞开通道。不是因为他在最后时刻“怯弱”或是“明智”地放下武器，因为是他，仅仅因为是他，Peter Parker.  
一段只属于禁地的密码。  
然而Peter仍旧不明白为什么会发生这样的事情，他来不及继续思考这一切之间发生的关联。胸口隐藏之物似乎在灼烧着他年轻的心脏，让他痛到无法呼吸，无法在荒沙遍布的干旱环境中流下奢侈的泪水。他甚至不记得自己是怎么跌撞地走出遗民们的包围圈。  
他在他们的眼睛里，看到了一丝不存在的期待。  
最后一截残桩堵住遗民们送别的道路，将Peter阻隔在深渊与现实之间。Peter不想去计算同样的事情在近期发生过几次。第一次被Tony隔阂在铁门之外，第二次被Liz甩出幽闭的房间，最后一次，就像现在，被从属于过去的时光里推向现实。  
Peter觉得自己不属于任何一方世界。  
他在一群活着的死人中感受到莫大的孤寂，铺垫盖地，压到他胸口中游丝般的呼气艰难地排挤出来。  
然后。  
他对着昔日的城市深深地行礼。  
对那座自己本该从属的城市，久远到不可思议，在自己出生之前，便已经属于死亡一方的城市，献上他最大的敬意。Peter已经确信，他曾经生活在这里，不，或许这就是他出生的故都。虽然他不知道在他没有记忆的那几年又发生什么变故，秘密已经被倾倒的城市所掩埋，唯一的知情人或许正是他在寻找的Tony Stark。  
在末日里升空的Iron Man，无论他的真意是什么，Peter觉得自己都应该见他一面。  
更何况，眼见的事物并非是真相。他作为执行者，本来就不应该被如此简单的道理蒙蔽双眼。  
Karen至少有一点说的没错，哪怕她没有属于人类的那种多余情感，但她确实预料到了Peter看到Tony时会有的反应。说什么指责，抗议，在见到Tony的第一秒，Peter就冲过去抱住了他的爱人。  
Tony被他撞的那一下可不轻，但他没有发出抱怨的言辞，而是默默地承受着小家伙无声地控诉。在自己过于残忍地遗弃下，Peter倒是意外地再次成长稍许，这不是Tony希望看到的。他曾经有过不切实际的想法，他不希望这个孩子沾染危险，沾染到能倾翻他思想的变故，但密不透风地保护才是对爱人的最大伤害。Tony开始学着松手，让Peter一点点接触到能力范围内的危险。  
或许到现在，他可以彻底放下。  
Tony垂下置放在背后的左手，完全失去控制的手自然地垂落，在地球尚未丧失的重力里沉下，没有神经再能够为他提供回抱住Peter的能力，“很失望？”  
Peter没听懂他这句话指的是什么，只是下意识地揪住他藏起来的那只手臂，Tony毫无抵抗的力气，连Peter自己也没想到会是这么简单。他注意到Tony眼里划过的敏感，在他那双焦糖色的眼睛里转瞬即逝。那只失去效力的手臂像是没有安装轴心的机械，沉重僵硬，每一根指节的关节都仿佛坏死。  
Peter的眼泪再也无法承受地滑落。  
他忍了很久很久，他压抑了太过漫长的时间。他以为自己能够接受这个事实，他以为那样冗长的旅行足够他去面对Tony的手臂不再能行动的未来。  
结果？  
Peter领悟到自己永远不能接受Tony残疾的事实，那样的命运不应该属于眼前的男人。过于残忍，残忍到足够让他的世界坍塌。那场孤独又寂寞的旅行里，他曾猜测自己是人造人，在几乎倾覆世界的可能性中，他没有流泪。在被昔日的同伴追杀，孤独地流亡时，他没有哭泣。  
直到见到Tony的现状才让他的精神濒临崩溃。  
Peter那双始终不断向前迈进的双腿，终于在Tony眼前，在他的怀里弯曲，始终充满力量的双腿无法再承受胸腔里盛满的郁结。他大声的喊叫，哭泣，在Tony的面前，在爱人的怀里。分明最难受的人应该是Tony，但哭泣的人却是Peter。  
哪怕是Tony都忍不住嘲笑自己面临的现状，他无奈地用带着沙哑的声音叫出了一声,“Hey?”  
又失去下文，两个人之间还没有交流，就被Peter突然发泄出来的情感打断。  
“我以为你早知道了。”等到Peter的哭声渐弱后，Tony才尝试性地找到交流开端。  
真是个不恰当的开头，Peter止住哭声，立刻履行自己跟Karen约定地承诺。他按住Tony的肩膀大分贝地抱怨起来，让这间死寂的洞窟充满不那么鲜活甚至是刺耳的色彩。  
“Ah, God…”Tony稍微表现出一点不耐烦，就立刻被Peter凶狠地瞪回去。  
“We are couple，我以为你知道！”  
“我认为这恰好是我应该隐瞒的理由。”  
“那是因为你是个自私的混蛋！Captain是这么说的吗？嗯？我现在真是赞同他，这是最后一次，Tony Stark，我警告你，如果再有下一次……不，fuck，不许再有下一次！”  
他确实长大了。Tony盯着那双坚定的双眼，气色里蕴藏的恼火没来由地转成融化开的笑意，“听起来你像是知道我手臂受伤的原因了？”  
“不，我……”Peter紧握着Tony肩膀的手下意识松开，像个犯错的孩子，在长官面前垂下头示意自己的错误，“我没能办到，我很抱歉。”  
“Nop.”Tony伸出还能行动的手臂，让Peter替他挽起袖口，“Aha，舒服多了，要知道，这么多天单手能做到的事可真少。”他下意识地攥了下失去机能的手臂，发现没有痛觉后立刻放下那种枉然的行为，“因为那本来就不该是你该去探索的目标。相信我，Kid，我想隐瞒的事，这世上没人能挖掘到。Yup，我的确是在夸Jarvis你。”  
Tony伸出食指，点在Peter的胸口，似乎已经得知他胸前的口袋隐藏着从禁地带回来的礼物。  
“但是如果你没带回来‘那个东西’，我可是会对你失望并且把你撵出去的。well，我们用它来交易秘密，非常公平。uhn？我的首席执行官，你不会让我失望的，对吗？”  
在Tony的注视下，Peter从胸口里掏出隐藏的挂坠。金属的牌子布满锈迹，在实验室无影灯的晃映下也折射不出光影，只有铁锈爬满时代的记号。  
上面印刻着一串快要被风化消失的数字，新纪元Ⅺ年6月1日。  
这个日期属于Peter Parker的生日。


	10. 10

10.

大抵是二十年前，Tony对长久的时间无法记得确切。哪怕他在那次的事件中拯救到对自己来说意义重大的生命，但时间观念在他之前虚度的光阴中已经淡化太多。  
那枚小小的金属挂坠被Tony握住攥动，上面还保留着Peter胸口的温度。Tony从中汲取到的暖意，连快要遍布全身的疼痛都淡化直至散去。  
讲述一段故事似乎要花费不少时间，Tony完全不介意将一段尤为珍贵的时间浪费在Peter身上。  
罪恶之城不完全是晦暗的。二十年前，他们所站立的地方，也曾有过一片繁华之景，更胜目前为止世上所有都市。Tony记得，在地球还存在“国家”这个名词的年代里，他们目前踏足的，也是Peter出生的城市，叫做皇后区。  
Queens，真是个美丽的名字。  
在昔日拥有好听名字的城市，景色也如同她的名字一样。

二十年前。  
Tony从热闹的街区穿梭，形形色色的人群在他身边穿插而过。那段时期，人造人还不是人人谈之色变的“假人”，机械义肢也正处于兴盛的阶段。除了一些意外残疾的人类，将身体的一部分改造成机械似乎成为那座城市的时尚。  
哪怕守旧的人依旧以保留原有的肉体为荣，但改造肉体在新时代的年轻人中已掀起一股新潮流。这样子看，完全由肉身构成的人造人反而是看起来更普通，更像人类的物种。  
Tony完全不讨厌旧名为皇后区的城市。从他接受研究项目开发的时刻起，他几乎可以说是爱上了这座奢靡的都市。在街道上迈步时，巨型金鱼在身旁摇曳着肥胖的身体，鲜艳的鱼尾几乎扫过他的脸颊，Tony下意识地躲开。这些电子像素构成的图像浮现在整座城市的上空、地表，几乎每一座高楼、每一条街道都随处可见鲜艳的电子成像，鲜活地构成世界的一份子。  
世界踏入新纪元后，各大企业在广告模式上也别出心裁，争相为自己的产品打着更出彩的招牌。如果从宇宙中观看，现在的地球到底是往昔那个碧蓝色的水球，还是像这个城市般，布满斑斓的巨大光球？身为替地球描绘新色彩的实业家仰头望向雾气朦胧的天空，视线狭小的一隅从无数的色彩中穿透，随后又被争相游走的缤纷广告遮盖住属于自然的最后一抹色彩。  
Tony从来都是把它们当作实物一样小心翼翼地避开，和对待他的机械宝贝儿们态度相似，敬重的，珍惜的爱护着世界上诞生的所有新元件。有时候他的行为会被不知情的人嘲笑，但Tony从来不会介意。  
他的步伐不会因视线而偏移，很快就消失在署名Vanko的高楼中。  
哪怕在整座绚丽城市中也足够夺人眼球的Vanko公司正是邀请Tony参与新项目的巨头企业。自从前俄罗斯的总部因高纬度带来的自然侵害彻底无法提供大批量职工住所后，身为最高决策人的Ivan就决定搬迁至更加繁华的皇后区。  
事实证明，他的决策成为当时最明智的选择之一。蒸蒸日上的效益和足以与Stark工业一拼的知名度就证明Ivan此人的能力，所以对这次合作，Tony也很期待。与一个才华横溢的人合作一场改革世界的新发明，还有什么比这更值得科学家追捧呢？  
只不过从第一关口开始就不太顺利。  
穿戴整齐的保安还算态度客气的将Tony阻拦在大厅里，警告的话语却足以让任何人听得清晰。  
“So，我不能进去，你确定？”  
保安眼神里的轻视被墨镜阻隔，没有被Tony看的分明，也许那也不是他在意的重点。其实Tony稍稍低头就能明白他被拦住的原因——开着扣子的西装里露出图案幼稚的黑色T恤，手里抱着堆满甜食的纸袋，从任何角度来看，他都像是一名普通的游客。  
真糟糕，Tony不自觉地将期待降低一度。他不喜欢在一个拘谨的公司开展新项目，在实验室里应该更轻松一些。  
随后他看到接到消息匆忙跑来的Ivan。  
Tony把之前的问题换个方式，重新对着阻拦他的保安发难，“看在你们Boss的份上，我实在想不出任何一个拦住我的理由。”他的手指不客气地指在Ivan身上，丝毫不在意两个人脸上的难堪，我行我素地把手里看似沉重的纸袋塞进无辜保安的手里，“我想Vanko至少有行李搬运的服务项目，看在我是你们合作人的份上。okey，我忘记自我介绍，Tony Stark，我以为你们当然知道我是谁。”  
这是Tony和Ivan的第一次碰面。如果说Tony像是位轻松惬意的游客，那么给Tony第一印象该是严谨的Vanko公司最高执行人就更像是街头上闲逛的混混。蓄着的长发不知有多久没有清洗，垂下来的发稍上还沾着机械的油污，布满整条手臂的纹身让人无法忽视。  
他们的合作，用俗套的历史剧台词来说，是足以推动命运的齿轮。客观而言，他们两人相撞后产生的能量，由于迅猛的推进速度，足够摧毁整个世界。  
事实上，皇后区也确实因为这两大天才手中的项目落入深渊。人类历史上最辉煌的都市，变成万物严禁踏足的禁地。  
罪恶之城是她的新代名词，为那座死都掩盖罪证。  
当人工智能和人造人两大新型劳动力踏足在世界上，会不会有人考虑过它们的未来？也许有，也许甚至有人和当年的Tony他们一样，向往着在更深层次的领域探索。众所周知，无论是高效作业的人工智能还是机能强大的人造人，都无法离开人类所创造的程序而生存。  
那是掌握在人类手中的一把钥匙，为人类更方便的奴役它们而诞生的“规则”。  
很多人考虑过打破这个潜在的规则。比如，让AI拥有身体，让他们不用再通过人类的身体，可以在运转方面更为通畅。  
再比如，让人造人拥有自行更新换代的技能，用生物学的理论来说——意为繁衍。  
当然，普通人、政治家、经济学家更在意的是解除禁忌后带来的新生态。而科学家们不会，科学家纯粹的头脑里从来只在意结果，并非后果。  
作为世界首席企业的Tony Stark和Ivan Vanko，恰恰不是合格的领袖、政治家、企业领导人，却是最为优秀的科学家。他们在一个微妙的时间点相遇，让天才的头脑相碰撞，为游弋在危险边界的违禁品一举打造出可行性。  
Tony坦言，自己曾经为天才的构想陷入一时的疯狂。对科学家来说，最幸福的事莫过于可以不计较前期的投入，不考虑造成的后果。他们两人的姓氏带来的财富，成为最大的依托。  
若是问他，会对那段疯狂的时光感到后悔吗？Tony也许会回答Yes，但对他而言，在悠久又古老的时光里更多分享的应该是喜悦。如果世界里现存的法则允许他分享出实验的成果，他会迫不及待的将脑袋里所有知识讲述给眼前认真聆听的Peter，但他不能。这当然不是他不信任Peter，而是完全没有必要，他没必要把属于新时代的生命扯入过去的错误里。  
“然后就是你见到的那些。中间的故事，你要继续听下去？”  
“Tony.”Peter认真地盯着长官仿佛融化过焦糖的双眼，困惑的当中掩盖不住一贯持有的正直，“无论有多少真实的证据，我都选择相信你。”  
Tony明显想要掩盖中间更为隐秘的过程。迎着Peter不解的眼神，讲故事的人陷入一段更长的沉默，再开口，故事的走向便去往另一方的极端。  
“我以为我是个疯子，科学疯子，我一向是这么怂恿Banner的。yup，you know，我没想到那家伙比我还疯狂，该怎么说，科学不该没有底线。”  
是的，科学不该没有底线。  
哪怕在失去法律和制约的世界里，他们也不该考虑去如何操控生命。  
人类不该去当造物主，神不会因发明的事物灭亡，但人类会。  
科学家们也许拥有改变世界的能力，但他们终究不能妄称上帝。Peter在以往的训练中倾向于战斗，但那不代表他会浪费自己宝贵的头脑。对于Tony现在向他灌输的思想绝不会多余，也绝不会是无意义地耽误时间，他只需要稍加思考就能明白Tony的顾虑。  
他可以把整个地球，人类所存在的世界比喻成一块运转的巨大机器。如果Tony他们的实验成功，便意味着，操纵机器的主导权不再是人，而是比人更为高级的生命体。  
人类凭借自以为是的头脑占据地球上全部的资源，那么，凭什么拥有比人类更智慧、更优秀、更强劲的生命体不该成为地球上新的掌舵者？凭什么他们要继续服从人类的奴役？  
程序的制约？届时，人造人的进化，将不需要任何人类。其他物种的存在，对于“它们”来说只是阻碍。  
“所以，你们成功了？”Peter听到自己的嗓音有些沙哑。他从桌上顺走Tony的水杯，闻到里面的咖啡味有些嫌弃地撇撇唇角，但为解决口渴还是喝了一大口，已经冷透的咖啡无论是口感还是美味度都降低到最差，“Wait， wait，我的问题暂时不提，你几天没睡觉了？”   
Tony一点都不觉得他想知道的答案是优先级高于几天没睡觉这种小事，“也许，2天，或者3天，不不不，这些不重要。”  
“不，Sir，准确来说你已经96小时20分06秒没有正式地进入睡眠。”始终忠于Tony的AI Jarvis适时打断Tony接下来的言论，看来在健康管理方面，忠心的秘书也愿意站在Peter的一方。  
“不重要？！”刚才还因为口干舌燥而沙哑的嗓音瞬间拔高了几度。显而易见，在Jarvis“叛变”的时候，Tony就知道面前看似乖顺的小孩子会瞬间展露出具有攻击性的一面。  
“不重要！？你跟我说不重要，你难道不知道自己的身体有多糟糕？Tony Stark！在这点上，我警告过你很多次，很多次！无论发生什么事，你都该注意身体，因为你这个该死的，糟糕的，早就被你搞垮的……“  
“我没有时间，Kid。”  
Tony不等Peter一贯地训斥结束，便迅速切断了男孩剩余的话语。他从未在Peter关心自己时用年长者或是长官式的态度去打断他，这是唯一的一次，“我没有休息那么奢侈的时间，Peter，听我说完。”  
剩余的话语断在喉咙里，如鲠在喉的滋味不太好受，尤其是想起Tony的手臂。Peter的神经绷紧回听故事的紧张状态里，故事的后续和他想象中的有所不同，因为，Tony告诉他。  
“我们没成功，或者说，是Ivan失败了。”  
他迎向Peter的困惑，手指点着额心的位置用力揉捏，“我劝阻过他，停下那些疯狂的过往，让所有的实验和数据一笔勾销。”  
Tony的好心显然没有引起Ivan共鸣。对一个科学怪人单纯的脑子来说，没有那些复杂的危机意识和社会的接受程度，他目光所及之处只有两条路再向外延伸。  
成功，或是失败。  
在Ivan的世界里，中途退出甚至想毁掉一切的Tony，是叛徒，他背叛了两个人的信仰。对于将整个生命都奉献给学术的疯子来说，他比虔诚的教徒还要疯狂。  
也更具备攻击性。  
Tony Stark不再是战友、合作人、好友，而是仇敌，是毁灭他一生的仇敌。  
实验基本宣告失败，也仅仅是基本罢了，Tony意识到不妙并抽身离开的时间节点仍旧在历史中刻画出沉重的一笔。Peter的出生，是所有故事和线索中的意外。由两个人造人繁衍的婴儿在不会受到任何人类的包容和期待下出生，包括Tony。  
Tony原打算亲手终结自己创下的错误。但他在看到Peter的那一瞬间，所有针对这个纯洁生命的恶念都化为乌有。  
当然，关于那个孩子最后的命运他没有全部告诉Peter。Tony藏在暗影中的眼神有些许闪烁，他打量着Peter沉思的样子，怀念的意味加深。Peter不该存在于世吗？也许对全人类来说，答案是确定无疑的，但决定权掌握在Tony手中。正如他曾经思考过的结果，人类无权去妄自操控生命，Peter正是那股洪流中的一员，是他该守护的一员。  
既然是自己造成的错误，就该由自己来湮灭更深层次的错误。  
Tony决定留下他，照顾他，收养他，隐瞒他出生的机密，让他像正常人类一样成长在自由的环境中，甚至不惜一切让他坚信自己的身份。  
Peter Parker，他是照射进Tony晦暗人生中的唯一色彩。  
然后。  
Tony抓住了那束光。  
Peter始终认为是自己在追逐着Tony的背影，不断前进着，其实他才一直是Tony赎罪的映照。  
他把Tony当做航行的道标，从未计较过自己在Tony人生中所占据的比重。他们的关系早已不需要再去计较那么多复杂的结论。现在只有两个相恋的人，坐在狭小，空寂的洞穴中，让投影互相交叠依偎着，分享着过往的光景。  
“很遗憾，那个孩子死了。”Tony看向自己的掌心，巧妙错过Peter透射过来的探究目光。他还能行动的那只手的手指向内弯曲，像是惋惜在手中逝去的性命一般，“实验中途宣告失败，那个孩子的生命迹象太微弱，我们没有办法能把他救活，所以他一出生就宣告死亡。”Tony重新把视线放到Peter身上，没有再去提关于人造人繁殖的后文，而是转到脚下土地的另一秘闻上。  
Ivan报复的办法很简单，太过简单了，甚至让Tony想要发笑。不知道是为人造人的单纯，还是人类一度过于繁重的压迫，还是从一开始就不该给予人造人思想上的自由。  
Ivan只做了一件事——将人造人可以自我繁衍的事情透露出去。  
世界毁灭有多简单？人类沉淀了上千年的罪证在一瞬间被火种点燃。  
人造人叛变？多可笑的猜测。在爆发的一瞬间，身处皇后区的人群却没有人还能笑的出来，隐藏在都市各个角落的人造人数量夸张到连Tony不敢相信的程度。他们生存的世界和曾经的地球是否还是同一个？至少Tony确定海森堡原理存在的缺陷，在零误差地同时测出粒子的位置和动量后，和他预测的未来变数几乎相同。  
火焰，铺天盖地的席卷人类引以为傲的城市，倾灭的爆炸声高昂地掩盖着所有罪证，生命的消亡在末日里渺小的不值一提。没有人会在乎街道上哭喊的弱势群体，他们的武器上沾染着不知道属于谁的鲜血。反抗、斗争、革命，是人类世界中生生不息的循环，几乎遍布在每一块历史的图鉴内。  
运输线路尽数被摧毁，一度坚固的城墙此时却成了封闭逃生路径的牢狱。人造人的聪慧之处体现的淋漓尽致，人类命令他们去做的小事简直卑微得不值一提。他们聪明地知道如何掐断可供人类逃生的每一条线路，交通、通信、网络、天空、河道……  
人类曾一度骄傲的城市现如今宛如地狱。  
火焰吞噬着每一道高耸的楼宇，片刻后，坚固的钢筋水泥倾毁在炮火与烈焰的焚烧下。  
Ivan的笑声愈发刺耳，他疯癫地诅咒着Tony，“你以为这就是我的报复吗？不！Tony Stark，远远不止，你该遭受叛徒应当承受的所有惩罚。”  
下一刻，他投身封闭退路的火焰中，稀世的天才随着倒塌的建筑一同陨落。  
Tony没有时间悼念他的逝去，他必须去试图拯救整座城市。他不是神，只是亿万中的渺小人类，要在拯救和牺牲中加以取舍。  
所以，Tony做了个决定。


	11. 11

11.

Tony做了个决定。  
做好决策后，他最后瞭望一眼阴影笼罩下的城市，用落地窗帘将自己封隔进久违的实验室。  
在他所处时间轴的那段夜晚，也许是属于皇后区最漫长的一天。城市最后的夜晚，阴霾密布的天空无法透出月球在文学中体现的朦胧。人类从银河中夺走原有的水蓝色，让纯粹的水球充满科技的色彩，化成遍布光影的光球，奢靡地用不自知的末日去摧毁银河系最具活力的生命之源。  
那间与世隔绝的实验室外，人造人开始了最初的反扑。和人类一贯处于优势地位的生存方式不同，他们掌握的技术是未受人类所领悟的最大浩劫。长期在底层压迫的生活让他们明白最微弱的环节在哪里。“他们”确实聪明极了，连Tony也不得不赞叹那一次教科书般的经典战争。  
首先被掐断的，是电源。当游走于地球脉络的最后血液被熄灭后，人类陷入完全的恐慌之中。中断的不光是人类赖以生存的资源，还包括希望。大停电用无边的黑暗吞噬着一个接一个“拥有灵魂”的人类，他们引以为傲的说辞成为最薄弱的攻略点，绝望轻易地吞噬着人类的信念。  
暴动的人造人就是在这时候从夹缝中重新迈入人类的视线。  
像是铁锈般的腥气很快掩盖住糟糕的雾气，雨水在汇流进排水沟中的道途里显示着明显的暗红色，急剧从天空中降落的雨水似乎想要掩盖住城市的罪证，不断地坠落、掩盖，又回归终结。  
负责守卫的人类悲哀的发现，第二条路也被封锁。  
通讯。  
在电脑和网络尽数瘫痪后，人类甚至失去和外界联络的手段。交通线完全被掐断，信号无法从高耸的城墙透过，人类社会最为繁华的城市，在瞬息之间变成巨大的牢笼。更讽刺的是，正因为封锁的情况，才无法将“人造人繁殖”的秘闻透露给世界更广泛的地域。他们感到的绝望，却是拯救世界的唯一契机。  
万幸，有先前设置的程序和Jarvis设立的防火墙，Tony正在使用的电脑是城市中心唯一未遭受攻击的系统。可Tony完全没有办法去阻止人造人对人类的复仇，他只能庆幸于被切断的通信线路让其他城市免遭同样的劫难。  
Tony不是神，他是人类，所以在解决纷争的手段上难免有失公允。但那又有什么办法，没有军队，失去联络外界的手段。  
他只有一个人。  
而凭借一个普通人的力量，是没有办法扭转现状的。

Peter听着Tony的讲述不禁陷入沉思，如果换作自己该怎么做？这是一个难以得出结论的问题。没有能源，没有救援，在之后传来人造人攻占武器库的消息时，问题变得更加复杂。在所有武器都掌握在人造人手中的情况下，Peter觉得自己没有任何办法去阻止那场疯狂到堪比派对的盛况。  
战火能轻易地吞噬人类的理智，当拥有自主意识和情绪的人造人逐渐扩大后依旧如此。  
政策也许可以中止战争，但没办法分开因仇恨而胶着在一起的人群。  
Peter能够做到的也许仅仅是救助几个卷入战乱的无辜孩童，保证他们活着逃离城市，但也仅此而已。失去城市庇护的人群根本没有办法在糟糕的气候下独自生存，Peter没办法保证他们离开城市之后继续生活的可能性。他救下的也许并非生命，仅是自己的良知。  
况且仅凭他一个人，又能救活多少？  
可Peter没有再好的办法了。所以他将求助的目光抛向Tony，他期待着Tony在堪称绝境的情形下做出的抉择。  
而Tony异如常人地做出令Peter瞠目结舌的方案。　  
“所以我延续了那个实验。”  
Tony盯着Peter的眼睛，语言里不存在任何迟疑和悔恨。他指的那个实验当然不是指延续不成熟的人造人繁殖，而是为确保能使“类人”种族实现自我进化的第二项预选措施。  
Ivan的第二项实验方向正是两位天才分道扬镳的起点——将AI植入人造人的系统中。  
也就是指，Ivan曾预谋用AI取代第一代人造人的大脑。届时，人造人与AI的双重进化将会全面脱离人类的掌控。  
“他疯了！？”  
Peter震惊之余也只能得出一种结论，还有一种对Tony的决策产生得震惊。他强忍着没有说出口，但眼神和脸色出卖了他内心所想。  
Ivan疯狂的理念足以摧毁任何一座城市，任何一处人类建造的文明。Peter一点不觉得夸张，想想看吧，运行更效率的大脑，机能更强劲的躯干，甚至，他们还拥有生命延续的最基本保障——繁殖。  
那样堪称全新的种族，还能允许人类持续的压迫吗？  
甚至于，这颗古老的星球还能有容纳人类的一席之地？  
可就在Tony致力于实验的短途中，人造人的进展明显比他预料中的更快。仅凭天才的头脑没办法控制住灾难的蔓延，他还没及时得出最终成果，人类的城市便已踏入毁灭前的最后一步。  
人类除却用生命展示出被碾压性的不堪一击，他们所创造的建筑也遭受到疯狂的破坏。像是为了掩盖人类生存过的迹象般，名为人类社会的文明正一项项湮灭在地狱般的火焰中。用钢筋堆砌而成的楼宇在疯狂的夜晚暴露出脆弱的内在，随着火灾愈演愈烈的盛况逐步坍塌。毁灭性的灾难也许正要将属于人类的繁华彻底葬送进一场没有任何胜算的战争中。  
被奴役已久的人造人对人类所创造出的一切都表现出憎恨，或者是不屑一顾。无论是哪一种，听起来都不像是什么好消息。  
Tony不能再将时间浪费在犹豫和思考上。他试图将Ivan实验至一半的成果反向利用，那便是利用AI破坏掉人造人的中枢神经，从而操控全城的人造人。  
这个看似鲁莽的做法有没有可行性不得而知，至少从理论而言是说得通的，但实行却没有任何前者去提供案例。他不能失败，哪怕是一次微弱地尝试也不被允许失败，不然后果将是无人能够承受的灾难。  
好在Ivan留下的数据保留完整，哪怕他的实验是不成熟的，只进行了短暂的开端。  
Hey，但你以为接替的人是谁？Tony Stark，在全世界人工智能领域中绝对称得上第一的人。  
他可是Tony Stark。  
在火焰倾灭整座城市之前，Tony所搭配的金红色战甲从空中升起，他掌握着唯一的出口，但出口的终结只通往毁灭。  
那才是Peter在曾经的影像中观看到的真相。  
Tony在末日的狂欢下将实验转至两个人踏足的山洞中。这里曾属于Ivan，在那个疯子咽下最后一口气后，遗留在罪恶之城的唯一一片文明迹象便重获自由。末日袭来的那个夜晚，用星期计算起来是星期五，Tony用于最后一步的AI名字也叫Friday，所以Tony一直将这项Stark公司最隐私的实验记录称为“Plan.F”。  
“至于结果，你应该在第一次到达这座城市时候就看到了。”  
Peter立刻明白为什么还会有遗失的居民们甘愿居守故土，为什么他们对待外界像是受到某种指令式催眠地有着惊人一致的行动。  
他们像是一块精密的机械？不，那是因为他们的头脑早已被破坏。身为人造人的他们，构建思维的中枢神经不再是曾经独立的个体，而是受一个名为Friday的人工智能统一操控，守卫着不该属于也不能重现于人类社会的旧闻。  
看着Peter陷入属于自己的时间，Tony没有急着打扰他的思路，反而将目光转向保持封闭的深处密室，释怀地念着等待长达二十年的台词，“好姑娘，我终于能接你回家了。”  
也许是被他的默念唤醒，Peter突然想到什么地发出询问，“所以，是你给Friday留下信息把我指示到这里的？让他们指引我找到，嗯……钥匙？”  
“不。”Tony举起还能活动的手指，竖在下颚上。在深思后放下思索的动作，卷曲着将食指藏在掌心内，不给Peter发现任何他为之触动的线索，“我的意思是，yup，真是个好姑娘是吧？她一定寂寞坏了。好了Peter，像我之前说的那样，我们没多少时间，去把门打开，那是属于你的权利。”  
垂落在男人身侧的手臂依旧让Peter感到难受，但他竭力去忽视那象征着过去的惩罚，“你的……”  
“Oh，Don't mind，你想知道这是怎么坏掉的？”  
Peter下意识点头，他能看出来Tony隐瞒着后面发生的事。他知道那在Tony眼里不值一提，他一向如此不是吗？  
“请务必让我知道，Tony。”  
“在那之后。”Tony朝着他眨眼，他没有忽略掉Peter眼神里包含的担心和迫切，但他不急着用牺牲自己的事例去将曾经犯下的错误渲染的过于美好，“在我们治疗好它之后。”  
“你是说？”Peter的手不自觉地颤抖一下，头脑踊跃出的喜悦毫无保留地体现在躯体上，“你是说，你的手臂能治好？方法就在关着的房间里？你不是在哄我开心，对吗？Tony你要知道我不是小孩子了，我……”  
“Okey, stop.”Tony不得不打断Peter停不下来的喜悦，“我知道你太过激动的时候会说个没完，但现在让我们再紧迫点怎么样？Aha，哪怕过了多少年你也和以前一样没变，对吗，underoos？”  
“Hey，不要再那样叫我，我不再是小孩子……好吧，就按你说的办。”  
Peter的脸上写满不满，在Tony额头上无法忽视的汗珠滴落下来后，他立刻转身将铭牌状的钥匙镶嵌进金属制的暗道大门内。灰尘从门缝中泄露，陈旧沙子的味道不那么好闻，看起来哪怕是完整性再高的实验室也被蒙蔽上时间的气息。Peter只祈祷Tony需要的东西没遭到太大程度的破坏。  
他率先一步替行动不便的Tony踏入罪恶都市内深藏的囚牢里，所以他没看见Tony一闪而过地恍惚。  
Tony Stark撒了谎。  
他给Friday下达的指令并非他告知Peter的原貌。哪怕是Jarvis和Friday那样高水准的AI，想要操控全城的人造人也太为艰难，她只能够放弃思考意识，去维持最基本的指令。  
所以当年，他对操控整体人造人的Friday只下达了一个命令——“阻挡所有外来者”。  
至于区域外的人造人为什么会放任Peter的来去自由，Tony无法用任何学术性的说辞去解释。如果非要让他来总结的话，只能想到一个词，“奇迹”。  
人类任意的去奴役人造人，宣称他们仅是科技的产物，没有思维，没有个人情感。用不专业性的词去修饰，人类称人造人只是一群没有灵魂的机器。  
真的是那样吗？  
Tony不知道为什么早已失去思考和意识的人造人能自发的去保护Peter Parker，去保护这个由人造人自然分娩出的孩子。  
真可笑，他不知道有一天自己也会去信奉那些荒唐的东西。  
大脑脑干被破坏得彻底，中枢神经被由1和0组成的程序所统治。没有思维，没有情感，像是幽灵般地在失去生命的故土上游荡了几十年，像是机器一样重复着枯燥的活动，日复一日。  
但他们认出了Peter，那个是他们曾共同发誓守护的人造人之子。在神经死后，在被创造出他们的人类彻底抛弃，憎恶，恐惧后，在失去生命和思维后，他们还在坚守着最初的承诺，保护那对人造人夫妻的孩子。Tony不知道区区由人类制造出的“类人种”凭借的是什么？血脉，或是灵魂？  
Tony的嘴角扯出一丝牵强的笑容，整理好桌上需要的工具，跟随Peter的身影一同钻进暗藏的门内。  
人类又该比人造人高级多少？


	12. 12

12.

那间埋葬着一切阴谋与变革的房间，远比Peter想象中的要简陋很多，更没有Peter预期中的那般富有浓厚的科技色彩。在远离人世的隐秘通廊里，藏着未被世人挖掘到的真相。他在看到房间里的摆设后，不得不说，非常失望。  
事实上，除了地面上那滩早已干涸到失色的血迹让人感到有些触目惊心外，他们所处的狭小房间只是一间再普通不过的卧室。哪怕是溅射上床铺的血斑，都因时间的过往，将迹象风化到淡薄。看起来是被后人清洗过，所以Peter无法从血液呈现的画面判断逝者受了什么样的外伤。  
他立刻起身，在不大的房间里踏步检索着。没有秘密刻录的影像，也不存在被历史埋没的机密性数据，除了房间里摆放的那几支因保存完好还能传承下来的血液与其他一些不明用途的液体，Peter几乎认为这个房间没有丝毫的调查价值。  
如果说，这就是Ivan所说的终点，看起来也太缺乏革命性的震撼。  
不过Peter能想得到，二十年时光的沉静下，所有器械创造出的景象都可能会失去原本的作用。  
Tony在他要碰触到摆放的试管时，及时阻止他接下来准备进行的调查，替他把那些不正确的思路都驱散掉，“不，没你想的那么复杂，这里和以前，和我离开的时候一样，几乎没有变过。”  
染血的白布几乎粘在破旧的小床上，Peter看着Tony毫无芥蒂地捡起床上破乱的杂物，将它们恢复成整齐的布局。在有限的时间里，他像是做着最神圣的事情一样。终于反应过来的Peter连忙冲过去帮忙，“这里是？”  
“一个非常，非常伟大的故人，最后停留的地方。”  
Tony在回答他的时候转过身，郑重地盯着他的眼睛，“她的名字也许永远不会出现在世上，但不影响我们帮忙找一个合适的坟墓，这里看起来挺合适？真希望我是最后打扰她的人。”  
Peter注意到Tony的用词是“Her”，这说明曾经在密室里逝去的是一个女人，那就不是他猜测中的Ivan。他理智的不继续追问。他注意到Tony手中捧着的盒子，不知道该不该在这时候帮忙，所以Peter选择静候在一旁，等着Tony艰难地将简朴的木盒放在刚置备出来的床铺上。  
他觉得那不是错觉。Tony在特殊的时刻，偏执地想要独自一人完成接下来的事情。那不打扰Peter保持着好奇心，“那是木头？我猜一定很贵。”  
“无价之宝，也非常般配，他们都是被地球遗忘的过去。” Tony说这话的时候，已经进行到最后一步，先前凌乱的房间在此时竟显得有些肃穆。他先在自己身上摸索一番，似乎没有找到什么合适的东西，只好摘下戴着的墨镜，放在擦拭得干净的木盒上。  
粗糙的手指在普通的祭物上停留着，酝酿着开口的措辞。Tony不自信地犹豫起来要不要安排接下来的会面，当他的手指离开随身携带的墨镜后才终于下定决心。  
Tony退后一步，隔着与Peter不远的距离，声音却轻微得仅够Peter听见，“Say goodbye to her.”  
Peter还未弄清Tony的用意，执行官的习惯先一步服从命令，他的目光在单薄的木盒上停留片刻。  
他突然觉得难过。  
无法压抑得痛苦在每一颗细胞里上涌，从躯干产生得不适感立刻体现在泪腺上。  
“我在哭，为什么？”  
Tony无法回答他的问题，他现在没法将笼统的爱灌输给Peter，“在过去，非常非常遥远的过去，人们会在葬礼上献上鲜花。”  
“听起来很美。”  
“I don't know，I don't know，Peter，没有人教过我那是什么感觉。”  
长时间的沉默蔓延在两人，以及无法发出声音的枯骨之间。  
不隆重，不肃穆，和Peter印象中的任何一次告别都不同。在悲伤漫出神经的边际后，Peter只觉得分外的安心。冰凉石台上，盛放遗骸的木盒令他始终紧绷的神经松懈下一点，不可思议，那是甚至在Tony面前都未有过的体验。  
Peter仍旧不知道被匿名埋藏的人是谁，只是好像在这之后才能迎接真正的永别。他的泪水终于像是因枯竭而停止，“死去的是和我有关系的人吗？”  
Tony没办法向他解释，他无法说出，他的母亲并非死于车祸，而是在这张破败的小床上，为了生产费劲最后一丝力气。因为人造人发育不健全的器官，无法适配人为控制下的健康婴儿。那位名为Mary的人造人直到最后一刻也没有憎恨过自己诞下的婴儿。  
她眼神里的仅余的希冀倒是令动过杀机的Tony觉得难堪。  
他在Mary过世后，尽自己的全部能力保护Peter，帮他隐藏身份地渡过了二十年。直到最后一刻才见到真正的母亲。  
Peter不知道接下来会面对什么，他只明白，Tony带给他的应该是人生中一段必经之路，送别之后，才能够日趋完整。这场葬礼已然简单到省略去多余的语言，其实他对眼前的骸骨都不存在印象。  
人造人的基因只采用了四个简单的字母作为序号。没有人认为四种组合的排列能引发任何奇迹，就像是不愿承认由1和0构成的人工编程可能产生出自主意识一样。  
生存在乌托邦盛世的每一个人类都不会渴求为人造人开启多余的智慧和感情。历史中每一次奇迹的发生，从来不是被人为控制的。  
“Godbye, Mom.”  
Peter只是做出口型，连唇边的空气都未经受震动。  
Tony当然不会听见。  
蕴藏在眼底的温柔在各自的眼神深处，不为对方察觉。  
Tony在前期埋下的线索到现在才起了作用。他让Peter无法简单的将眼前的尸骸与人造人事件关联起来，露骨的现实被Tony用重新排序的方法隐瞒住所有真相，再直观地灌输给Peter。  
他的目的只有一个，将隶属自己的美好都交托给Peter。  
Peter记忆里的父母当然是属于Tony的。Tony印刻了所有发生在Stark家的记忆，并将它移植进Peter的脑中。他准备将这个秘密永远埋葬，不打算让Peter掌握全部细节和过程。他祈祷Peter永远不会因为那场灾难性的火焰遭受记忆上的创伤，他该去拥有一段足够幸福的记忆、完全属于他的童年、不用隐世埋名的父母，以及能够安心现身在街道上的身份。  
哪怕这一切都是伪造的。  
Tony在贪心的层面上才更像是普通的人类，力求做到完美的他渴望Peter得到最完美的生活。  
他也值得拥有。无关身份、无关DNA的罗列，只是单纯因为Peter Parker这个独立的个体，他有资格拥有世上最好的一切。  
世上最好的一切当然也包括Tony Stark自己，他理所当然是世界最好的一部分不是吗？  
Tony没心情在乎这种想法会不会被人嘲笑成自恋，他现在的首要事务是去治疗好自己，治疗好这只在末日中几乎毁掉的手臂，接下来才有精力去延续Peter所剩不长的生命数字。  
他手臂的神经元恶化不是从最初开始的，如同蚀骨的诅咒在近年才开始发挥效力。Tony替这座城市承担过相当大的痛苦，最终还是未能挽救它的“性命”。Tony没有为此感到不值，他在侵入人造人大脑的那刻开始，还留下了部分希望的火种。他不想去探讨那些生命对世界的人类来说，是布下的恶果，还是噩梦的延续。  
他只是想那么做。  
第二代人造人——和第一代拥有完全不同的构造，在他为终结战火进行大脑入侵的时候，那群还处于幼年期的人造人从战火中得以保留。  
生存下来的人类不多，大部分都是一些孩子，看来无论是战乱还是和平时期，无论是人类还是人造人，对儿童的保护都做到了极致。他将Peter混入人类与类人的混乱集体中运送出去，让全部幸存者在Stark大厦进行很长一段时间的休整，才各自打散去进行接下来的生活。所以Peter从离开毁灭的城邦后，很长一段时间都留在Tony身边。只是从他能清楚记事起，自己因为移植的记忆产生过错误的认识而已。  
可惜Tony对情报的封锁仍旧无法进行彻底，关于那座城市产生的罪状还是通过某些途径透露出去，破碎的不完全的信息在人类主宰的社会中引起慌乱。对人造人进行的一系列屠杀和封锁也在新纪元中展开。  
没有人知道当时的真相，他们在Stark的暗中运转下，将未知的谜团统统埋葬在尘埃中。那座失落的城市被后来者普遍地称呼为——  
Sin City.  
他们不打算为逝去的历史纠缠太久，眼前的存在有多么意义深重，也不能去忽视更重要的事。Peter在Tony面前重新露出微笑，打算提醒他着手于接下来的任务。  
“喜欢我送你的生日礼物吗？”Tony显然没和Peter想到一块。  
“当然！毋庸置疑，那真是棒极了！如果可以，下次把生活设施的那部分交给我负责就更好了。我猜我在战斗机能的设计和建造也完全没问题，当然比不上你，但我能让它变得更有品味，在这方面你必须相信我！……Tony？”  
这是Tony第一次没去出声打断Peter简直停不下来的演说，连Peter自己都觉得诧异。  
“Tony？”他在对方的分神下不得不再一次出声呼唤。  
“没什么，我在听。”  
“我以为你会反驳我，关于品味的那一段。”  
“看来我们永远无法在这一点上达成共识？”  
“我绝不会妥协，Never！”  
“这点倒是和我的想法一样。”Tony对他的坚持无所谓地耸肩，“我真意外我们竟然能交往这么久。”  
“那一定是因为……”Peter对着他露出俏皮的虎牙，“只有我忍受得了你这老混蛋的脾气。”  
“Wow，这点我倒是没办法反驳。怎么，那群离开的家伙们都不打算回去了？”  
“Tony.”Peter收起笑容，将手反拍到上司的肩膀上，“他们会明白的。”  
“那我可真要感慨他们总算学会了用脑子。”  
“Hey？你就是因为总是这么尖刻才被人讨厌。”  
Tony露出不可置否地笑容，借着Peter主动搭过来的姿势抱住他，表情藏在Peter的身后。Peter突然察觉到从刚才开始始终徘徊的怪异感是什么。  
他听见Tony的声音从耳边传来。  
“你还少说了一点，我还是一个喜欢擅自做主的人。”  
Peter想挣脱开Tony这个令他变得不安的怀抱，但还是晚了一步。  
藏在Peter身后的手里亮出注满药剂的针管。  
针尖刺破Peter的皮肤，在血管的位置驻足，Tony将里面的药水缓缓推进Peter身体流淌的血液中。  
Peter陷入昏迷前，停留在视线中的最后画面是Tony那双该死的迷人的焦糖色眼睛。他在里面看得到歉意，但更多的是不可动摇得坚决。  
Peter没有力气骂出口，所以他只能听着Tony单方面地倾述，“我很抱歉，Peter，但你要相信……”  
“我永远爱你。”


	13. 13

13.

Peter第一次针对Tony Stark愤怒。他在晕迷前模糊地听见那句久违的告白，像是再也无法相见的告别。可惜他连愤怒的时长都没能维系得太久，药效在流入血管后发挥得太快，Peter陷入彻底的睡眠中。  
Tony看着药剂在男孩的身体里施发出效力，才放心地松口气。他合拢手上废弃的资料，现下的阶段，需要的不是理论上的公式。Tony用还能活动的手指在台面上轻敲，整场实验过程在思维中飞快地捋顺几遍，直到确保万无一失，Tony才重新睁开眼睛。  
世界首屈一指的科学家在隔绝人世的密室中展开人生中最关键的一次活动。  
生物科技不是Tony最擅长的项目，但在Banner的多年配合下，让Stark的研究团队在某些领域早已取得其他人达不到的成就。  
从神经元衰落开始，手臂上的肌理陷入死寂，不止一人提议让Tony换上机械义肢，都被他拒绝。面对世界正在进行的改变，他不打算踏出那一步。对于某种方向，他不打算屈服于九头蛇的立场。  
也没必要。  
他们背后的那些小动作，没有一样逃过Stark的视野范围。只是他当时力不从心，也没办法在改变世界的方面一蹴而就，他急需时间，这恰恰是他最匮乏的东西。  
义肢改造像是新时代的精神鸦片一样侵蚀着现代人的思维。多可笑，由人工制造的人形生物希望自己变得越来越像人类。而人类，却渴望自己成为机械。  
Tony的手指轻触着Peter的脸颊，感受着他熟睡时得沉静。  
“等这一切结束，我们再去夺回这个世界。”  
“这一次，让我们两个人一起。”  
Tony专注地思考实验的每一个微小细节，因此他没有注意到，Peter始终紧皱的眉头在他说出那句话后释怀般地松开。  
他摘下Peter额头上的护目镜，又将包裹严实的男孩身体暴露在视野里。这不是Tony第一次近距离观察Peter的身体，但每一次都会感慨造物主的神奇。  
无论人类的技术多么接近上帝，由他们创造出的类人生物远比初始的生命体更巧妙，更精彩绝伦，但经由自然生育的生命体却能给人带来更原始的激动。  
Tony的回忆里突然闪现出昔年的场景。它们属于被尘封的历史，再也不见天日，却永远地存在于Tony心底的阴影里。在等待手臂治疗地过程中，那一声声恳求的声音又宛如复活重生，响彻在Tony耳边。  
在大团的火焰海洋中，拥有独立意识的初代人工生命体仅有一次意识到失败。Tony庆幸于他们由于过度人类化才拥有得自负情感，这让革命失败凸显了一些理所当然的意味。人造人们在他的面前痛苦地哭诉，也尝试过反抗。  
他们哀求着。  
“你根本不会明白这次失败对我们来说意味着什么！”  
“Yes, I know.”Tony在交涉时没有一丝犹豫，“但我更明白你们的成功对人类意味着什么。”  
人造人只希望自己能拥有一席之地，和人类平等相处。比起人类，更想帮助人造人的Tony却无比清楚，那是根本不可能达成的目标。  
人类只会把自己恐惧的感情转换为排挤，直到自己重新立足于统治的地位。而压迫，早晚能成为吞噬一切的洪流。  
归根结底，人造人不属于纯粹的人类。而Tony自己，仍旧属于人类的一方。他虽然没有保护全人类的义务，但终归得为保护这个脆弱易碎的世界做出点贡献。就像很多年之后Peter对他的选择做出的解释，“如果你有能力，而你不行动，那如果有坏事发生，就是你的责任。”  
他不想后悔。  
“也许这时候我应该说点道歉的话？”Tony的语气摇摆着，披着战甲的手臂却已经向枢纽的中心递进。面对小部分人造人的哭诉，他没法做到无动于衷，但也没有不作为的余地。没有一场战争能避免牺牲，就算Tony是个理想主义者也无法改变。  
“你会毁灭整座城市！”  
“会？不，不，我的目的的确是摧毁这座城市。”  
“Tony Stark，你疯了！”  
叫嚣最厉害的人造人，是Tony在Ivan的公司里结交的好友。面对曾经相识的伙伴，Tony也未流露出一丝懊悔的神情，“我倒认为，疯子是Ivan。”  
疯了的人是Ivan，而试图挽救错误的Tony则会成为毁灭一切的罪魁祸首。  
当他将覆盖战甲的手臂插入毁灭城市的枢纽中央时，设定过的终极程序开始正式运转。负担过重的机械元件撕裂坚固的战甲表面，生物科学的神经元攻占属于肉体的手臂，疯狂撕裂开他的神经系统，好在只付出一条手臂的代价就已成功。  
楼宇崩塌，城市创造出的文明尽数被掩盖在废墟中。被掐断的通讯和交通在无人管理的情况下，等到外部的企业发现皇后区地陨落，早已过了最佳探索机会。那时候，所有人为创造的罪恶根源都将归为黄土，在失去维护生存的资源供应体系下，将被地球恶劣的环境吞噬干净。  
尚存的人类只余下个位数，在这个人口生育本来就不多的世界里，他还能做到拯救已经称得上奇迹。  
由1和0创造的完美代码传递在最终的防火墙程序里，名为Friday的AI如同病毒般侵入城市中每一位第一代人造人的大脑体系。  
在最后一刻降临前，Tony听到人造人最后，也是唯一的遗言。  
“拜托你，保护好那个孩子。”  
走马灯的回忆在Tony的脑海里流过，终止于火海中，和那句得不到回复的嘱托。  
Tony将手指从Peter的脸颊上挪开，默念出的声音像是在回答不复存在的朋友，“现在我做到了。”  
如果有人问起Tony会不会为当年做下的事而后悔，Peter的存在就是他最好的回答。  
手臂上的神经元被破坏殆尽，修复的几率尚不足百分之一。但Tony是个乐意在万分之一的概率中寻找成功的探险家，不到最后一刻，他没试过放弃。  
他需要一些构建人造人的材料，来重组最初死亡的神经，逐渐丧失机能的肌肉，和不再通达指尖的血干细胞。Tony倒是不介意使用用于构成人造人的材料来改造自己的身体，那比冰冷的器械手臂更令他感到亲切。轻薄的皮肤，结实的肌肉，遍布其中的神经和血管，承受一切的骨骼。  
他躯体的一部分将会变成Peter的同类。  
“看，Kid，不止是你在追逐我的脚步，我也希望我们能变得更接近。”  
之前摆在墙面上引起Peter好奇心的试管依次被Tony取下，那里有着他需要的一切材料。世界首例繁殖成功的母体人造人细胞，是当初Tony用于毁灭一切的元凶，现在也是拯救留存火种的唯一素材。  
Peter的母亲，Mary，不止是Ivan遗留下来的一个实验，还构成一个圈套。  
当她步入死亡，针对Tony的布局才开始生效。  
Ivan原以为Tony会杀死Mary，那才是让他恼火的背叛。但没有，Tony最初想保护的女性人造人，死亡的谜题只是没能承受得住不完善的生育实验。  
Tony从没想过背叛，哪怕立场相反，他也只是在尽全力保护着世界。  
Mary咽气后，山洞陷入彻底的封闭，钥匙藏在人造人的军队中。那是一支由人造人组成的近乎无敌的军队，毕竟创造人造人的初衷，就是制造武器。  
当Tony回到最后的实验室门前，才发现先前的房间已彻底被隐藏，仅留下Ivan的留言。  
Ivan预言那个新生的婴儿不会活过25岁，因为他的生命机体拥有很大的缺陷，他坦然自己的实验不够成熟。但那是人造人，谁又会在乎一个人造人的生命长短是多少？他们从诞生在这个世界上，就没有被当成“人类”来对待，它们被当做宠物、奴隶，或是武器。  
没有人会在针对人造人的实验上产生丝毫愧疚。  
他在临终前报复性地告诉Tony，那个孩子的生命不会长久，除非他能想办法打开封闭的最后一间实验室，取得他的实验成果，才能挽救自然胎生人造人的生命。那也意味着，Tony需要继续他们两人未完成的实验。  
Ivan考验的是Tony身为科学家的求知心，Tony对此不屑一顾。他之前就明确过，科学不能没有底线。  
是的，科学不能没有底线。  
而他自己，也没办法把人造人视为其他物体来看待。  
可惜他们两个人都计算不到另一件事情。  
Tony爱上了Peter。  
驱使他做一切事情的缘由从来不是什么好奇心，也不是什么科学界伟大的功利心。  
是爱情。  
最简单，最常见，最不可靠，也最俗不可耐的感情。  
“Jarvis，开始吧。”  
Tony躺到床上，四肢被机械固定住。刚闭上双眼，阻隔视线，Tony突然想起什么似的睁开双眼，像是开玩笑般地扭头对Jarvis开了句听起来不太妥帖的玩笑，“你不会背叛我吧，Jar？”  
本不该存在感情的人工智能在回答的时候却用着一股莫名令人安心的口吻。  
“Always for you, Sir.”  
在熟悉的声线中，Tony再次闭紧双眼，意识随之陷入沉睡。他放心地将一切交给已设定好治疗程序的Jarvis。  
他在沉睡的期间不知道经过了几个小时，也不知道Jarvis对他撒了谎。  
Jarvis和创造他的父亲有着一样的劣根性，在关键时刻，他没有对Tony说出全部实情。也许让AI拥有感情在某些时刻确实不太明智，比如说现在。  
孩子总有叛逆期，就连Jarvis也没能例外。  
Tony一向依赖的AI在Tony治疗成功后，做的第一件事不是唤醒Tony。  
“他”另有所图。  
房间里的素材不够治疗两个人，这是Jarvis避而不谈的事情。Jarvis非常清楚，他认识的Sir对于他自己和Peter之间，会毫不犹豫选择Peter。  
事实证明，就算是AI，也存在私心。  
他擅自临时启动了Friday的主程序，坚守阵地的女士AI能维持意识的时间不足一分，所以他必须撤掉所有前言的直达重点。  
Ivan的实验隐瞒过Tony的一个步骤，是将AI与人造人率先调和，所以Jarvis擅自重现了当年的步骤。时间有限，他只能将Friday需要做的工作快速传递过去，只言未提自己要做什么。  
Jarvis牺牲了自己。  
他将自己与事先偷备好的人造人身体融合，再牺牲掉刚获得的身体，重建了Tony手臂的组织。随后，Jarvis擅自做了个更大的决定，他不知道那种行为的初衷为何而来，也许只是因为受到了Tony的感染——保护世界。他做完Tony曾经不忍下手的最后一步。他用自己代替Friday的存在，植入罪恶之城剩余的人造人思维系统中，然后……  
Jarvis摧毁了剩余存在的第一代人造人，死亡名单中也包括他自己。  
随着Jarvis自我毁灭式的破坏，以人造人为象征的最初时代就此终结。  
“Jarvis?”Tony清醒后，下意识地呼唤却很久没有得到回应。随后他听到一个熟悉的声音，却并不属于原本在场的AI。  
“I'm sorry, Boss, 我们违反了协议。”  
治疗期间发生的所有事情，Tony都是在那之后才知道的。他用手掌撑起额头，却没有办法对Jarvis说出半句怨言。他的失落没维持多久，就重新振作精神，“那么，之后的事就要拜托你了，Friday。”  
“…Always for you, Boss.”  
同样的回答，只是换了称呼，Tony的意识恍惚了片刻，随后将视线转向仍未清醒的Peter。在下一阶段的治疗前他要确保Friday掌握全部要领。和自己不同，Peter的身体才是最大的工程。  
“Well， 看起来Jarvis交代的事情足够详细，好孩子。”  
Tony弯腰，吻上Peter紧闭的双唇，“希望你也准备好了。”  
“Ah, ah, wait.”Tony在Friday采取行动之前，忽然打断一切后续工作，命令Friday重复他在一切计划启动之前，嘱托给Jarvis的命令原文。  
Friday从自己的数据库中准确无误地挑中了当年的指令。  
「Jarvis，消除掉我们对Peter的所有记忆吧。这样一来，他是胎生人造人的所有痕迹就彻底不存在了。」  
脑袋里存放的记忆不安全。这是生活在当代的人普遍了解的道理，重要的信息有可能被随时挖掘出来。  
他们两人纠缠在一起的记忆实在是一段过于庞大的数据，Tony没办法从中挑选出隐瞒他身份的具体细节。为了保护他，Tony只能做出一种选择。  
Tony决定彻底遗忘Peter，将关于他的一切记忆彻底抹杀。像是那群埋藏在罪恶之城泥土下的初代人造人一样，将关于Peter的记忆全部埋葬。  
贮藏在头脑里的记忆，在这个科技压缩到连意识都能被提取，改变的时代，没有丝毫的安全系数。想要保护一段秘密不被发现，只剩下一个办法。  
毁灭。  
这是Tony能够提供给Peter的最后一重保护。之后他们或许只能成为普通的上下级关系，或许也会相遇，再相恋，但那不再是Tony能掌控的未来。哪怕他有一天，在Peter的示意下恢复对他的片刻记忆，也绝对不会想起人造人身份的相关记忆。因为那份记忆的碎片，已经由自己亲手粉碎。  
Tony不知道自己还能做到什么程度，来保护这个和数以千计丧生的人造人约定好的孩子。他想到的一切，包含着两个人的未来，哪怕这个决定会让Peter感到伤心，他也是迫不得已。没有人比Tony Stark更清楚这个世界对人造人来说有多么危险，更何况是Peter这个更为特殊的存在。  
“无论发生什么，都记得我永远爱你，Peter。”  
Tony进行到最后一步时，将眼前熟睡的人反复地，深刻地印进眼底。  
等Peter醒来时，会面临更深层的孤独，而Tony会按照先前设定的程序早一步返回Stark工业。  
等到再次见面，他们会成为毫无关联的陌生人。  
但没关系，Karen依旧会留下照顾他。对于他的安全，Tony没有过多担忧，他只是……不，没什么。犹豫不决不是他的作风。面对决定好的计划，Tony不打算再拖延两人宝贵的时间，在这之后，他们有更重要的事情要做。  
“夺回世界，Together。”  
Tony一向是个守信的人，所以他才坚信，这一次的约定也会如约完成。  
当年的Jarvis在面对Tony下达的特殊命令时，也曾抱有极大的疑惑，“可是，Sir？”  
“没关系，就算我和他重逢多少次，我都会爱上他。”  
Tony当然记得自己笃定地回答，就算让他现在再重复一遍，他也能保持坚定的态度。  
“对此，我深信不疑。”  
“I love you, Peter Parker.”


	14. 番外1. 如何泡到Tony Stark

攀附着城市的空气浑浊到刺鼻，年轻人的潮流变成不断提高跑车的引擎声，两方不受欢迎的元素混杂在一起，足以构成现代都市的全貌。  
冷色调的城市，扑朔迷离的灯光。  
Peter生活的地方一切都未曾改变。在两个人为各自的命运奔波时，这座城市的时间轴依旧平缓的向前延续着。  
改变的似乎只有Peter自己，只有他生命里的时间被定格在分别的那一天。  
Karen地安慰也无济于事，她无法将这个看似成熟的男孩从伤痛中解救出来。智慧超越人类数倍的AI害怕他会像每一个被环境侵蚀的年轻人一样堕落下去。  
Tony的回归令谣言不攻自破，Peter无需四处逃逸，但他暂时不想回到Stark工业。  
角逐视野的各色广告牌无法在Peter几乎失去焦距的眼球中定格，全部世界仿佛失去吸引他的色彩。  
Loki行踪不明，Bucky因Steve地追捕也丧失联系。  
世界潜在的危机没有一项解除，Peter当然明白不能再这样消沉下去。  
没有哪个年代的便利性能超过当下的时期。人类只需要闭上眼等待，需要的事物便唾手可得，但这绝对不能成为Peter继续堕落下去的借口。  
Tony在Peter心中的地位有多高？Peter可以自信地说出，“无可替代。”况且他没死亡，也没消失，还活着，甚至手臂也恢复完好。  
还有比这些更好地发展吗？Peter不知道自己到底还能奢求什么，也不明白哭泣冲动的来源。  
面对Tony Stark地疏离，年轻的一方没有办法保持足够的理智。Peter不想表现得太糟糕，哪怕Tony的记忆拼图中不存在他的身影，他也依旧想在Tony面前保持最完美的形象。  
“Karen，我又害你担心了。”  
“你不需要为我的份内职责道歉。Peter，也许你会责怪我多嘴，但我建议人类在这时候用哭泣发泄下会比较好。”  
“……”  
“Peter？我很抱歉。”  
“不，不，谢谢你，Karen姐姐，好姑娘，我们该回去工作了。对了，在这之前！”Peter迫切得将腿踏进船舱，探出半个身子在操作板上敲击着，直接越过Karen这个便利的作弊系统。  
“你在找什么，我需要帮你什么？”  
“帮我搜索网络上的数据，内容是如何泡到Tony Stark！”  
“咳咳咳咳咳咳！”  
“Karen，你咳嗽得太刻意了！”  
等着伪装出来的诧异翻页，Karen当真去帮他搜寻起这个疯狂的问题，数量庞大的数据涌入系统只花费几秒功夫，“喔，竟然有这么多。”  
Peter第一反应竟然在气愤那么多人想要打自己男友的主意。  
随后Karen顺着Peter的心意从第一条开始阅览，“首先，你要有前凸后翘的身材……”  
Peter下意识在自己身体上比划了一下。  
“当然要配上正点的脸，最好再火辣点……哇哦，我真的怀疑你们当初是怎么勾搭上的？”  
Peter气恼地直接强制关闭掉毫无用处的资料。  
Karen从停不下来的笑声中还是挤出来一句实用建议，“其实，关于怎么让Tony爱上你这个话题，我想这世上没有人比你更有发言权。Peter，你才是最好的作者，只需要按照你自己的方法去做，不是吗？”  
难得的沉默流转在他们之间，再次回神的Peter明显振作回来，他不想再让时间没有意义地浪费掉。既然在Tony的世界里，他已经出局，那就重新闯回去。  
他应该相信Tony，这是刻入灵魂深处的印记。  
即刻启程的飞行器冲入云霄，舱室内的音响里播放的正是Tony喜欢的音乐，强劲的节奏中透着刚硬和嘈杂，Peter果然还是无法喜欢起来。看吧，他和Tony的喜好相差悬殊那么大，偏偏就是相爱了。  
该怎么面对Tony？这种问题没有在Peter的脑子里形成一点印象，但那不影响他返回基地。执行官的制服本身就是接近Tony的首席门票，恢复职位的他能自由穿梭在Stark工业的任何一处。但这不意味着，在他还没做好准备的时候，就正面遇上Tony。  
Peter装作镇定地去和上司打招呼，声音中夹带得颤抖得仿佛回到训练期的那段岁月。  
“Hi，Mr.Stark，我认得你。”  
Tony盯着眼前陌生的小子，回答得没有太大感情起伏，“当然，全世界都认识我。”  
不太美妙的初遇。Peter看着Tony与自己擦身而过愈行愈远的背影，没有生出臆想中的挫败感，反而被激发出斗志。  
他们两人的碰面全程被躲在一旁的Steve和Natasha偷窥到。  
Steve有些无法忍耐地准备走出藏身地点，想去把一切症结都解决，他们可没有时间让企业负责人和新生战力在多余的事情上浪费太多时间。可还没等他踏出脚，就被Natasha一把拽了回去。  
“Nat！现在玩不合适。”他们当然还记得Tony和Peter实质是情侣这回事，但错过中间很多事情的他们，只单纯地以为是Tony发生了什么变故。  
其实也没错，他们猜测出的基本接近真实。只是在Natasha的严令禁止下，Avengers全员对Tony的恋爱问题保持高度一致地沉默。  
没有一个人，包括Banner，愿意向Tony透露他和Peter之间的往事。  
“Steve，你要尊重他自己的意见。”Natasha搬出的理由当然是胡扯，连Steve都清楚，“从我个人的角度看，以他们两个的相处模式分析，等到他们有一天恢复关系，Tony的下场一定会很惨！“  
好吧，Steve承认，Natasha后半句说出的才是真实想法。紧跟其后地劝告终于让Steve彻底打消走出去解释的念头。  
“这就是他平时压迫我们的代价！”  
Peter Parker有一个伟大的理想，他为达成这个目标付出了非常多的精力。  
“泡到Tony Stark？Dude，听起来简直是天方夜谭。”Ned是Peter回到Stark工业后结识的新朋友。在这位朋友不断询问下，Peter终于无法藏住秘密，老实向他坦白。  
刚加入Stark工业技术部门不久的Ned当然不知道站在面前的好友就是顶头上司的“前任”，他不加掩饰地大声笑出来，“连我都知道Mr.Stark是个喜欢美女的花花公子。”  
“那是因为外面的传言不准！”每次讨论起这个问题Peter都会气恼地脸红，但Ned不在意，他只以为好友是因为撒谎而羞愧。  
“Peter，比起这个，你能不能去帮我弄点新材料，用你的权限？”  
“你要那个干吗？”  
“我有个大胆的想法，也许可以试验在你的武器上，试试帮你升级武器？”  
“我现在就去！”Peter立刻从床上翻下去，向门外冲去。  
只剩下Ned在屋里扶着电脑的屏幕，发出一声为好友心痛地叹息，“哎，dude，我不忍心戳破你的白日梦，我只能这么帮你转移注意力了，希望你有一天能理解我的用心。”  
Peter对好友的“瞎操心”毫不知情。他偷偷翻进Tony的实验室，准备挖出一点实验用的素材。这点儿权限他当然有，而且没有任何人可以指责他。  
很遗憾，他显然遗忘了另一个人的存在。  
“咔嗒。”  
在Peter准备转身返回的时候，清晰地听见门锁扣死的声音。他下意识回头，正看见Tony将手从门锁上撤回。  
真糟糕。  
Peter顿觉呼吸不畅，他还没想好该怎么勾引Tony。他的大脑开始飞速运转，那本书上怎么说得来着？《正确钓到Tony Stark全攻略》的第三章写过什么，偶遇Tony时应该……  
“我不记得我开放过这间实验室的权限，你是怎么闯进来的？”  
“我……”  
那本书根本就是垃圾！Peter决定回去后要好好向Karen抗议。  
“我认得你，没错，昨天和我搭话的冒失孩子。你身上的制服是Avenger的？说说你的代号。”  
“Spider-Man，更多时候同事喜欢叫我Spidey，Mr.Stark。”  
“Underoos？”  
听到熟悉的称呼，Peter的眼睛里闪过一丝希冀的光。他期待地抬起头，但并未发生期盼中的事情。Tony明显不清楚自己下意识的称呼是怎么回事，就像是大脑中的记忆被抹消，但还存在着不同于大脑构造的身体记忆。  
就算他只是无意识，也足够赐予Peter莫大的信心。Peter的手指依旧有点冰凉，他来回交叉十指，试图掩饰紧张，用颤抖的音调解释自己“入侵”实验室的目的。  
Tony比平时表现出更多耐心，一直等到听完他的解释。他不再为那声称呼而诧异，他的思路在Peter逐渐趋于平静地解释中被吸引走。  
“你看得懂我的研究？”  
“是的，是的Tony，我想我明白。”  
“和我聊聊看。”  
Tony走过去，手自然地搭上Peter的肩膀，推着他向实验台走去。Peter觉得自己的心跳漏了一大拍，他偷瞄一眼过去，确信Tony还不记得两人的关系，或者说他的身份。  
没什么好奢求的，哪怕只有一丁点地接触也足够他兴奋。  
不成熟的他只知道一味索取，现在，该到他付出的时候。  
面对Tony的邀请，Peter大大方方接下，两个有着共同爱好的科研者在实验室里关闭了足足两天才出来。Tony对Peter的印象出奇的好，虽然没有任何关于他的记忆，但意外的有种亲切感。  
“你是被Steve招入Avengers的？这么说我还不知道你作为执行官的实力。”  
“我很强，Tony！我可以发誓，所以你愿意给我任务吗？我是正式的执行官，而且有几年经验，我保证什么任务都不会再出问题。不不，我的意思是，我可以干好，我很厉害，你可以交给我任何困难的任务。”  
“确实有件棘手的事情。”Tony打断喋喋不休的Peter，他打量着这张过于年轻的面孔，犹豫很久才继续说下去，“而且我人手不足，也许在我考察后，可以交给你。”  
“没问题！随时随地愿意为您效力，我什么时候可以出发？去哪？有人和我搭档吗？还是我自己？“  
Tony意外地没有觉得他繁多的问题很吵，他用食指朝向自己，“不，我和你一起。”  
“……”Peter丝毫不知道自己的嘴张开到多大程度。  
留给Peter准备的时间不多，在他收拾出发前，他需要去告诉被冷落整整两天的Ned。飞快冲进休息室的Peter把脱下来的脏衣服直接甩上床，正好砸上Ned敞开的屏幕。Ned不满地抬起头准备发出抱怨，却看到Peter已经飞速地换好新制服。  
“你消失整整两天，回来就要立刻出门，是Avengers的任务？”  
“抱歉dude，我没时间和你解释，你看见我的包了吗？”  
Ned帮他从床头的柜子里翻出那个快要落灰的双肩包，“我要的材料呢？”  
“Ah，god！我忘记了，等我回来一定弄到更好的东西补偿你。来不及了Ned，等我回来再聊！”  
“Hey!”看着Peter冲出门外的身影，Ned急忙地从床上跳起，一向沉重的身体竟在这时候显得有些灵活。他趴着门框朝Peter的背影用力喊，“我应该联系你吗？你的搭档是谁？”  
“Tony Stark!”Peter的声音从远处传来，但还是清晰到足够听清喊话的内容。  
“哦天，可怜的Peter，他的单相思越来越严重了。”Ned不禁同情泛滥，默默为好友祈祷起来。  
年轻的执行官并不知道好友在自己背后胡乱地猜想，就算知道，他也无力去改变什么。他刚跳进飞行器，就连忙拍打着操控板唤醒Karen。  
“在我这里一向不讲规矩，对吗，Peter？”  
Karen终止重复启动认证的程序，看到Peter的时候只是发出一句无关紧要地抱怨。  
“我今天会和Tony一起出任务。”  
“那不是很好的消息吗？恭喜你Peter，你终于……嗯……泡到Boss了？”  
“我还不知道你对我打这种主意。”突兀的声音插入Peter和Karen的对话间，Peter下意识地用身体挡住Karen浮现出的光影形体。看到是Tony后，身体才自然地放松，但下一秒又变得更紧绷，“To…Tony！我没看到你，我，我，我没想到你来的这么早，我们现在就出发吗？我已经等不及了，你说任务很急对吗，那我们立刻动身怎么样？”  
Tony的视线越过Peter的身体，瞩目着操控台上的AI身影，“我是不是应该感慨，藏在你身上的秘密还真多。”  
“不，不不不，那一定是你的错觉，每个机体上都搭载AI程序不是吗？自动驾驶非常常见，我的co-pilot只是爱发点牢骚，很奇怪的性格，我知道。”  
“Peter，我可不是爱发牢骚，关于这一点我一定要严肃地抗议。”Karen在Tony面前没必要隐藏自身的真实性能。她没有装作普通的AI，反倒自然插进两人的对话间。  
作为创造者，Tony快速确认出Karen的身份。他强行压抑住源自内心的震惊，从Peter的身侧挤过去，调查起控制中心的配置，“这号机型投放到市面上还不到一个星期。”  
“作为执行官率先搞到一台很容易，你知道。”  
“但你的机体配置可远高于售卖的那些。”  
“作为生日礼物……我猜一点都不过分对吧。”Peter眼看无法阻止Tony，便干脆放弃挣扎地坐到副驾的空位上。  
“什么时候？”  
“什么？”  
“你的生日是什么时候？”  
Peter虽然不知道Tony的用意，但还是乖巧地作出回答，“6月1日。”  
“真遗憾，刚过去不久。我不太会给人选生日礼物，不过你有接近一整年的时间考虑明年生日想要些什么。”  
“我……你送什么我都很喜欢！是真的！没有人会不喜欢Tony Stark送的生日礼物。天啊，是真的吗？你愿意为我准备生日礼物，说实话，我现在就迫不及待地希望你请我吃一顿三明治，最好再奢侈地夹上厚片火腿。”以Peter现在的经济实力，当然不存在买不起豪华三明治的情况，只不过类似的对话经常出现在他们刚开始交往的时候。他试图用相似的对话去唤醒Tony消失的记忆。  
他的小心思很快被一阵嘈杂的音乐打断，重金属刺耳的调子立马填充进飞艇舱。  
“你也喜欢这种音乐？”  
“不！”Peter义正言辞地给出否定的答案，“那是你喜欢的东西，不得不说，你的品位真是烂到家了。”  
“Okey!”Tony有点气恼地直起身，“我们先不谈关于品味的话题，既然不喜欢你为什么还要专门搭配这种类型的音乐？”  
Peter当然不会直白地说出那是你这个蛮横无理的家伙强行配送的。  
“哦也许，也许我喜欢你？所以想了解一下你的爱好，找点共同话题，很明显，我失败了。”  
Tony早已察觉到年轻小子对他不加掩饰地爱慕，但他根本没预料到Peter会击出直球，直截了当地表白出潜藏的心意。  
“听起来我应该很荣幸。”  
到现在，先表白的人才觉得懊悔。他懊恼地想把自己整个人都藏起来，但狭小的空间让他无所遁形，脸上的红晕更是无法掩饰。所以Peter只能自暴自弃地继续下去有点尴尬的话题，“当然，我可是史上最年轻的Avenger，说不定将来还会取代你成为最受欢迎的，你当然应该觉得荣幸。”  
“我之前没发现你这么自恋。”  
“那一定是人生导师的错，hey！到底还出不出发，不是有很紧急的任务在等着吗？我们不是要一起夺回这个世界吗？”  
“一起夺回世界？”Tony内心深处似乎被触动到，他抿着嘴唇回味着这句话，眼睛紧盯着Peter的脸，“你有我没普及的最新操作系统，很熟悉我的爱好，还有那个AI。别瞒着我，我不会认错自己的孩子，那个自主意识AI是Karen对吗？你还有什么秘密在瞒着我，Peter Parker。”  
Peter在Tony咄咄逼人的问题下往后退缩，脸上的笑容紧绷回去。他的胸口又有了作痛的趋势，Peter想坚强一点，至少不应该在这种时候流下眼泪。  
（该死的，你在做什么，Peter Parker，你不是想在Tony面前留下好印象的吗？）  
那怎么可能做得到，Peter的眼泪不争气地滚落下来，他听见自己的声音变得哽咽。时间定格在这一刻，空气也静谧得可怕，“对不起，对不起，我不想这样的。我，我不想给你留下坏印象，Tony，请你别责怪我……”  
Tony下意识用手掌覆上Peter的脸，连他自己都不清楚这么做的用意，也许只是很简单的不想看到这个年轻人哭泣。他觉得自己一定是疯了，才会想去亲吻一个刚认识两天的人。  
接触到Tony的肢体，Peter变得更加僵硬，“什么也别问，让我们去执行任务可以吗？拜托你……”  
“我要在结束一切后，等到你的解释。”  
Peter深吸一口冰冷的空气。糟糕的环境令呼吸变得艰难，粘腻的空气不时地刺痛喉咙，但那些渺小的疼痛都不足以遮掩几乎撑破心脏的酸涩。他没有办法给Tony肯定的答案，早在归来前，他就已经下定决心，在Tony没有重新爱上他之前，他不会透露任何事。  
他没必要用俗世的道德约束两人之间的感情。  
Peter会尊重Tony的选择，更会尊重自己的尊严。  
“我喜欢你Tony，所以我会不遗余力地追求你，直到你爱上我的那天。”  
在Peter的坦白下，Tony诧异片刻，把驾驶席还给Peter，自己主动挪到副驾席上。嘴唇作出轻微的动作，没有发出声音，也没有让Peter看见。  
Tony说。  
“也许那一天不会太晚，Underoos。”


End file.
